


Splintered Esteem (MagoSoph One Shots)

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: Fluff and AngstAlternate Universe - Canon DivergenceOne ShotFluff and HumorPre-RelationshipFeelings RealizationPublished:2020-02-07Words:3047
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 1
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Splintered Esteem (MagoSoph One Shots)

Disclose You're Lost || Published: 2019-09-27 || Words: 5257  
Summary: Sophia once said to Magoroku: "Until we meet again." But that might hold meaning for Magoroku.

"Sophia?!" Called out the male as loud as he can, hoping the girl would hear his shout. Magoroku started moving his feet, his black boots. Each step he had taken got faster and faster. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was palpitating. He never felt the adrenaline as much as he at this moment.

The only noise in the room was sound his pen scribbling smoothly down on his paper as it made contact with it. His dark blue eyes glued down onto the paper in front of him. He was too focused on his work, his student council duties. Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully.

Of course, he may behave egotistically and incompetent but he did take his work being the student body seriously, as he should. And without his assistant to help him, the responsibility became much harder to manage alone.

Speaking of his assistant, he hasn't seen at all after the events with his previous Master and he started to worry about her. She was probably doing fine, as he only hoped she was. Even if she was awfully rude to him, she didn't hate him.

Getting new assistance hasn't even crossed his mind. It didn't feel right to just replace her like that even if she wasn't at Aido anymore. And he highly doubts anyone here at Aido could take on the vice president role as well as the white-haired Russian did, no even Terumi could compare to her. He was probably being biased; he never was fond of the emerald-eyed teen.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking now, he had important work that needs to be completed before the end of the night.

A light knock could be heard from the other side of the blue sliding door. He flinched when suddenly noise filled the voiceless room and he instantly perked up at the immediate sound.

He straightens himself up, his eyes travel up towards the door and yell loudly for the person who was on the other side, "You may enter."

As on cue, the door deliberately slides open, revealing a girl, with a short dress and short brown hair. He knew this girl from anywhere: Aido's Student Council Secretary. The two locked eyes.

"Um, Mr. P-President?" Asked the young girl in the doorway, timidity.

"Yes, what is it?"

The girl's cheeks negligibly glinted with red, "Well, I-I just came here to tell you that you can take a day off from all of this hard work you've been doing. I'll take it from here."

He was surprised to hear this. Very alarmed even. His mouth a gap, unsure of what to think of it. He tilted his head to the side, "Are you sure you're capable of taking on such a task alone, Miss. Miska? Taking over my place, simply not an easy chore. Even if I do make it look effortless here."

Taking the time off for at least the rest of the weekend did sound someone Magoroku wanted, nonetheless, leaving his duty with someone else was risky. They could always make a mistake causing a lot of future problems. But was it a risk he was willing to take?

She took a step forward into the room, her eyes conveyed a hint of confidence as she locked eyes with him. "I can do it!" She proudly lifted her hand to her chest, "No need to doubt me, senpai."

"Hm," he slipped his pen onto his desk, letting it fall onto his paper. Not caring about the ink that possibly went on the white sheet as it did.

"I know you don't exactly think I'm fit for such a task but I can assure you, President Shido, that I know more than what you believe. I'll make sure to read carefully and mark things that are the only educational and further the school's outcome. Moreover, it's all just paperwork, right? I can handle it for sure."

Magoroku closed his eyes, breaking his eye-locked with her, and lead back in his chair, "Your perseverance is admirable, I'll give that, Miska."

"So does that mean you'll let me do it?"

His mind images a girl in blue, making him immediately open his eyes at the sight. He negligibly shook his head.

'Why do I keep thinking of her?'

She seems to notice his odd behavior and she gave a look of worry, as her lips dip into a frown, "um, are you okay,

He blinked being taken out of his sudden thoughts by the voice of the female in front of the room. He hesitates as he granted a subtle nod, before speaking, "oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine. You wanted to do my tasks, correct?"

She nodded her head in a yes and smiled brightly at him, "Only if you let me, of course, sir!"

He took a deep breath before he shot up from his eyes, "Very well, I'll trust you with this task Miska. I'll check up on your progression later."

Her face gleamed with happiness as she made her way forward towards the desk. Magoroku did the opposite of her and made his way towards the door. It was like he was switching places with her.

Still, Magoroku had a weird feeling in his abdomen but he decided to just shake it off as it was probably him just being trouble over nothing as Davide would put it. Out of curiosity, Magoroku peeked over his own shoulder to get a view of the girl. Her sharp red eyes already glued to the papers on the desk, the pen Magoroku was previously holding in hand. Magoroku sighed and made the final step out the door. He slowly closed the door behind him.

"Maybe, having the rest of the day off like this isn't such a bad idea. But better not get used to the idea either."

Magoroku walked through the streets in his town, simply enjoying the freshness of the air around me. It made him infrequently relaxed and stop fussing over something bad happening in his office, " She can take care of her own, I'm sure ... at least I hope so." He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"What to do first?" He spoke out loud to no one in particular, "hm…" he let his eyes scan the area around him in hopes to get some ideas of what he should do.

"Ah, let's go to the mall for the day!"

Magoroku had a relaxing day (more like half of a day) as he thought so. He eventually got enough money from his daily jobs to buy food and other important necessities that he needed during his time at the mall. He spent his Friday late afternoon day running important errands, not that he minded of course. All thanks to the Secretary in which he needed to check up on her. As he promised.

After the events with his previous master were over, he felt relief for once almost freed from the hell he has unknowingly placed it during that time. Gao leaving Japan, not much as happened since then. It’s like people stopped trying to destroy after he left. Which Magoroku found but whatever, it was peaceful. And he was fond of it. Very fond of it.

The sky from above tainted with orange indicating the sun was almost setting. Magoroku had to admit the sun setting was always so beautiful at this time of day. As much as he would like to enjoy it, he knew he had to go back to Aido Academy...his home soon before the night.

He hadn't realized how late it was until now, he assumed he was too busy with his tasks for the day to take any note of our time. He continued to walk down the path to return to Aido.

He abruptly felt a gust of wind, causing him to shiver. It was becoming progressively cooler out. He didn't like it. He never liked the cold.

"I'm cold, Sophia..." whined the tan-haired as wrapped his hand around himself to feel much warmer, however that didn't help much to his disarray.

He fluttered and gasped at finally speaking her name under his breath. Her name was the first he thought. "Why did I say her name!?"

As expected, there was no sound made in response to his question being asked. " Sophia isn't around anymore …"

He hasn't seen at all after the events with his previous Master and he hasn't even heard any mention of her. He started to worry about her. She was probably doing fine, as he only hoped she was. He was probably worrying about nothing but then again...

He averted his gaze down to the ground before fully stopping in his tracks, " Then why do I keep thinking of her and only her ?"

All-day he kept thinking of her, only her. He didn't understand why that was. The confusion in his was making him irritated, to say the least. She was long and gone. A forgotten piece of his memory. She wasn't going to come back, not coming to Aido, not to him. He felt a harsh discomfort in his chest at the thought of it.

His back green pocket shine with a bright yellow as Magoroku heard familiar laughter filled the area he was in. As on cue his buddy instantly came out of his card in his small form. The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha you're thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back,” cackled Gallows wryly, evidently getting under his partner's skin while also enjoying doing so.

His glistening dark blue eyes averted their attention towards his partner, showing an indication of dismay, "Well, it just isn't the same without her..."

It really wasn't. Something was missing without her. He missed her, more than anything. Heck, he'd considered her as a friend of some sort. As crazy as that may sound.

Gallows will never understand the immense hurt and pain he was feeling. He acted like he was fine but he wasn't… he lost Sophia. Magoroku watched her leave time and time again. However, she always came back… This time she didn't. it's hunting him knowing he lost the only person he been around with most. The person he had worked with the most. Even with that big ego of his, he still cares about Sophia. No matter what she had done to him in the past he forgives her. She was the only person who even as close as they could possibly be at being a friend.

Sophia didn't feel the same as he did, in fact, he knew that. Sophia was rude to him but she also did some things he would consider as someone being nice.

What precisely got to him was the last time he was with her. She encouraged him, called the greatest Buddyfighter in the world. When he got stoned, he distinctly remembers hearing her voice thanking him. The one that got him the most was 'until we meet again .'

He remembers them so vividly. He wonders if she would ever mean him again as she claimed. Would those words even mean anything?

He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now. As long as she was okay doing her own thing he was fine with that. As long as she was happy he was happy.

"Oh great… it's getting colder by the moments!" He yelled in frustration as he tightens his grip around himself.

Magoroku kept complaining nonstop. Gallows turned away, ignoring his partner rumbling. Gallows notice something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone.

"It's big sis Sohpia, geh, Magoroku."

Magoroku whole frozen and his body tensed at the name. His complaining came to an end. Before he knew it, he'd hastily veered his body towards his partner with a look of disbelief and shock, "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?!" Dark blue eyes wander around the surroundings frantically, "This better not be some sick joke you're playing here, Gallows!"

"Geh, look behind you, Magoroku."

Magoroku whirled himself around his eyes scanned from a distance for a moment, he didn't see it. Magoroku felt his hoped slowly fading, knowing his buddy was possibly playing tricks on him again. Until he could determine someone from the distance.

Familiar dark blue jacket. A light blue dress. White boots. White-haired girl…

He knew that appearance anywhere. Sophia Sakharov. Formally known as the Vice President of Aido Academy's middle school division. For once, his partner was telling him the truth.

"Sophia?!" Called out the male as loud as he can, hoping the girl would hear his shout. Magoroku started moving his feet, his black boots. Each step he had taken got faster and faster. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was palpitating. He never felt the adrenaline as much as he at this moment.

Gallows pursued after Magoroku approximately from behind.

He halts in front of the white-haired, "Sophia! Is that you?!"

No response from the white-haired. She didn't even bother to acknowledge his existence.

The end of his lips curved into a worried frown, " Sophia ?"

But something was unusual about the girl… Magoroku could recognize it. Her bright blue eyes seem to lose some brightness, as far as he remembered how bright her eyes were.

Her blue eyes shut unhurriedly. Her body stiffened as she started to lose her balance. This caused her to fall onto Magoroku, making Magoroku slightly tumbled backward. Magoroku caught her in his arms. Her head rested on his utter chest. Lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today.

Gallows only laugh mockingly at Magoroku almost stumbling. The tan-haired student council President narrowed his eyes and swiveled his head to face Gallows, giving him a cold stare. Before he deflected his attention to the white-haired.

He holds the girl within his arms. His mind racing at what he should do next. He starts to panic, and he felt his heart drop, "Sophia?!" Screamed the male in fear and concern.

He tentatively shakes her scarcely. In hopes to wake her up. She was still breathing soundly but she was unconscious. He looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "Ah, Sophia!?"

Magoroku heart began to race in his chest and he began to panic. He had to think of something and fast.

'What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?

He felt déjà vu from him, as memories flashed in his mind of a familiar occurrence to this current one. Where Sophia felt unconscious after waking up, "Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez" and lost most of her strength in doing so. He only watched hopelessly, fearing for her own safety as well as his own. Lucky (and to his surprise) she teleported them to safety back at Aido. This time Magoroku was going to return the favor and save her and not being the hopeless on again.

"She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido now."

Magoroku slowly lifted her up, with some difficulty doing so. As anticipated Gallows did bother to help Magoroku but rather watched him struggle and taunt Magoroku.

Magoroku ignores all of the weird looks he got as he carried Sophia. Of course, it was a struggle but he managed to get all to Aido without dropping her. He also did a few times.

He finally made into Aido, Sophia still in his arms, safely. He made his way down the dessert halls of the school, hoping that no one, especially teachers saw him with her in the school.

As he proceeded to walk down the halls, a familiar, big sliding blue door that belongs to the student council (or more so it belongs to Magoroku). He gave a sigh in relief at coming into contact with the said door. He carefully let one arm go of Sophia and started to reach the door.

As if someone cue, the slide open, but it wasn't Magoroku who opened it. The tan-haired, jerked back, causing him to almost drop the white-haired in his arms.

Miska looked at the male in shock before her rose like eyes travels down to see a girl in his arms. Her eyes dilated, "Who's this, senpai? What happened?"

Magoroku sheepishly moved forward. Miska footed to the side to let Magoroku in who stepped into the room. He was also careful he entered, he didn't want to hurt Sophia, by whacking her in the door frame.

Magoroku immediately travels to his coffee table and dark blue couches, setting her down softly on one of the couches.

Miska strolled towards him, "Are you sure she'll be comfortable sleeping on the couch?"

Magoroku understood her concerns as if he were to sleep on the couch himself, he'd get relatively sore. However, this wasn't himself, it was Sophia. She was different from most, he would consider "normal" people. (Even though he's not exactly normal himself).

"She passed out on this couch before actually and she didn't really seem to mind it all that much."

"Oh? So you two have a past together, I assume?"

"Yes, something like that."

"Um… she looks rather pale… perhaps we should get some her some blankets, pillows, and some medicine. Shall we?"

Magoroku nodded, "Yes, good idea."

Waking up from deep sleep, Sophia opened her eyes unhurriedly as she was beginning to come back to reality. Her eyes were immediately placed with a light blue ceiling. A familiar color but her mind didn't seem to remember where she saw that color.

She felt comfortable. Her head rested on a soft pillow, as a blanket was covering her small frame. The room was dark; She was placed in a dark room, with only a little light coming from a window. A large window. She doesn't remember being here. Or coming here for that matter.

She lifted herself up from the blue couch, letting her eyes adjusted in the dark before her eyes to wander around the room she was seemingly in. She studied her surroundings.

The girl knew this room...it's the student's council room but, What is she doing here? And why? She doesn't go to Aido anymore.

Letting her mind wander, She remembers the last thing she saw and heard… it was Shido. Definitely Shido's voice. She memorized his voice so clearly.

"Shido must have brought me here," muttered softly.

It was the only reasonable explanation she could think of. But why would he need to do that?

" I should leave ." But she felt warm and relaxing here. She felt so cozy and warm here, she averted her attention down onto her lap.

Tap. Tap. Tap

Faint footsteps could be heard outside of the room. She perked up at hearing the noise. This made her go on high alert as she quickly snapped her head towards the big blue door. The faint footsteps only grew louder near to the only sliding blue door leading to this room.

She completely forgot that being here back at Aido met she wasn't alone. She prayed that it was only Shido and no one else. She wouldn't know how someone else would react to her being in the student council room, especially when she wasn't the vice president of anyone. She wasn't even a student anymore.

Her large light blue eyes peered at the bottom of the door. There was a shadow that came into view, indicating that someone was - in fact - in front of the door. She felt barely apprehensive about this but did not show it.

The door slowly and quietly slid open while revealing a male silhouette in green. The President of the Student Council. His dark blue eyes scanned the room until they came into contact with light blue eyes, making their eyes lock.

His eyes enlarged in shock and he broke the silence in the darkroom, "you woke up faster than I'd expected you would. How are you feeling, Sophia?"

Sophia scrutinized him observantly, studying all of his features. The white-haired didn't bother to speak up and her lips reminded tightly shut together. Her eyes scanned his entire body, taking note of something in his left hand. It resembles a medicine bottle. But for what? Why would he need medicine?

Magoroku felt chills ran down his neck and back. He could sense that Sophia was staring at him intently, examining him. Which made him feel uncomfortable and watched. He slowly lifts his gloved hand to his chin and let out a cough. The cough was obviously fabricated.

It definitely got Sophia's attention as she blinks, acknowledging she had been staring at him. She nodded and stay silent for a moment. Awkward silence for both of them to admit, neither of them like. Sophia didn't like how different it felt from their usual silence they had before in the past. This only felt different from that.

Sophia was the one who broke the silence between them, (shockingly), "Why do you have a medicine bottle?"

"Ah," Magoroku lifted up the bottle from his palm, giving Sophia a better few of it. He seems nervous as he explained himself, "This is for you. I wanted to make sure you were doing okay, that's all."

"I don't need medicine," Sophia declared blankly.

Magoroku gave a look of worry towards the white-haired, "Well you never know if you need it, Sophia."

Sophia reminded completely silent letting her eyes travel around the room she knew all too well, it really hasn't changed much since the last night she was here, which was a long time ago. " I'm fine ." Muttered Sophia in a low tone, hoping Magoroku wouldn't pick up on it. As Magoroku was sliding the door close with his free hand to give the two some privacy.

'I'm fine' was definitely an improvement compared too 'None of your business' Which was good.

Regardless, he heard her faintly and he couldn't help but curl the end of his lips into a soft smile in relief. He swiftly whirled back to face her, "You appear to be fine. Such a relief. I was worried that something terrible happened to you.” As his voice died down the only sound was his black long boots kissing the floor as male made his way towards her, only being a couple of feet away. As he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" She finally asked the question that plague her mind.

Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" He was dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure, “well, it should be quite obvious why I brought you here, Sophia.”

"Shido," Sophia simply utter under her breath.

“Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow.

“You didn't answer my question correctly .”

“I believe I did.”

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with Magoroku own eyes, giving him a look of annoyance. The male placed his hands in defense and wave them casually, laughing nervously. Of course, he wasn't afraid of her.

“I didn't see for such a long time, what happened to you? Why were you outside like that? What were you doing?" Asked the tan-haired male, incredulously as he didn't hold back on his questions.

"That's none of your business." Her tone was harsh and filled with annoyance.

The end of Magoroku lips dipped into a frown as he narrows his dark blue eyes at her. He looked offended by her words, "Hey, I helped you... I should at least know that much!"

Sophia veered her gaze down to her lap, her lips shut tightly together.

Magoroku gloved hands played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously.

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar. He waited apprehensively for her to at least speak up. Or at least say something.

'Please, stay something, Sophia, anything !' He had to confide the silence was eating away at him and he despised it.

As if the Buddyfight Gods had answered his question Sophia parted her lips, "Mas- I mean, Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but... he didn't care ." She closed her bright blue eyes shut tightly together.

This brought the male out of his thoughts and love stuck matter he forced himself to look directly at her. He stares at the female with a sorrowful expression.

She was despondent, she truly looks miserable. She was being genuine. Something that Magoroku never saw with his time around her. He was stunned that someone as stoic as Sophia actually shown an emotion of "sadness". It has seen so surreal to him. It almost felt as if he was dreaming all of this up. A huge crazy dream. But he knew better, this wasn't any dream. This was real. Incredibly real.

She was extremely loyal to Kyoya. Heck, she'll even die for him and his cause. She probably even jump off a bridge if he told her too. Magoroku couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her to deal with that. Having such loyalty to someone than having them stab you in the back. Horrible. Magoroku felt truly disgusted at someone. At someone who he admired so much, simply hurt someone he cared about.

Something tick inside the male. He felt his blood pressure rise, he felt hatred for Kyoya for daring to do that to the girl.

Magoroku plopped the white bottle down the coffee table in front of them and slightly leaned down towards Sophia in front of the couch.

"It's going to be okay Sohpia. You don't need him--" He admits was the best comforting others, or he ever had to comfort anyone before in his life. But he tried.

"No, Shido."

Magoroku gave a confused look and sound at the white-haired's sudden interruption.

"It will never be the same," She vocalized.

"I know how you must feel but isn't that too much to assume?"

Sophia groans lightly.

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?" Sophia still didn't look up

“I didn't see for such a long time, what happened to you? Why were you outside like that? What were you doing?" Asked the tan-haired male, incredulously as he didn't hold back on his questions.

"That's none of your business." Her tone was harsh and filled with annoyance.

The end of Magoroku lips dipped into a frown as he narrows his dark blue eyes at her. He looked offended by her words, "Hey, I helped you... I should at least know that much!"

Sophia veered her gaze down to her lap, her lips shut tightly together.

Magoroku gloved hands played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously.

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar. He waited apprehensively for her to at least speak up. Or at least say something.

'Please, stay something, Sophia, anything !' He had to confide the silence was eating away at him and he despised it.

As if the Buddyfight Gods had answered his question Sophia parted her lips, "Mas- I mean, Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but... he didn't care ." She closed her bright blue eyes shut tightly together.

This brought the male out of his thoughts and love stuck matter he forced himself to look directly at her. He stares at the female with a sorrowful expression.

She was despondent, she truly looks miserable. She was being genuine. Something that Magoroku never saw with his time around her. He was stunned that someone as stoic as Sophia actually shown an emotion of "sadness". It has seen so surreal to him. It almost felt as if he was dreaming all of this up. A huge crazy dream. But he knew better, this wasn't any dream. This was real. Incredibly real.

She was extremely loyal to Kyoya. Heck, she'll even die for him and his cause. She probably even jump off a bridge if he told her too. Magoroku couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her to deal with that. Having such loyalty to someone than having them stab you in the back. Horrible. Magoroku felt truly disgusted at someone. At someone who he admired so much, simply hurt someone he cared about.

Something tick inside the male. He felt his blood pressure rise, he felt hatred for Kyoya for daring to do that to the girl.

Magoroku plopped the white bottle down the coffee table in front of them and slightly leaned down towards Sophia in front of the couch.

"It's going to be okay Sohpia. You don't need him, eve-" He admits was the best comforting others, or he ever had to comfort anyone before in his life. But he tried.

"No, Shido."

Magoroku gave a confused look and sound at the white-haired's sudden interruption.

"It will never be the same," She vocalized.

"I know how you must feel but isn't that too much to assume?"

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?"

"I don't need your help," She deliberately hoisted her hand, her fingers came into contact with his red shoulders pad. Magoroku negligibly tensed by her abrupt action. She gave them a sluggish squeeze and nudged his utter body backward. “I think should go now," Sophia lifted herself up from off the couch to only be stopped by the male who was standing in her way.

She didn't want to stay here. Not with him. But where would She go?

Magoroku rapidly heaved his hand and caught Sophia's waist in a firm clutch.

This caught Sophia off guard. As she whirled her head and glared back at tan-haired male, instantly showing her annoyance.

"Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and it does feel nice and warm here. She guesses Magoroku wasn't so bad.

"Da, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," She uttered, coldly.

Magoroku nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia didn't say a word and decided to wrap her arms around Magoroku, holding him like a teddy bear. Making sure he didn't leave and kept his promise. Dragging him down onto the couch with her. He yelped by the sudden fall and contact.

He felt his cheeks raised up in heat as his whole body tense. He was flushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it and his embarrassment. However, his cheeks only grew hotter as dark crimson starts to show.

It felt weird to be doing this but it felt normal and even, right to do. His own thoughts soon faded away into the darkness of his own mind. His body slowly became relaxed and tolerant. His eyes soon became heavy as he slowly drifted off too deep sleep.

### Shattered Parts Of The Past

### Summary: After the course of events taking place during 100, Sophia realizes that she somehow developed feelings for the Student Council President. She timely rejects such feelings for him but something draws her back to Aibo.

> Fluff and Angst  
> Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence  
> One Shot  
> Fluff and Humor  
> Pre-Relationship  
> Feelings Realization
> 
> Published:  
> 2020-02-07  
> Words:  
> 3047

### Chapter Text

Sophia was lost in her own train of thought, unsure about her own emotions. Ever since the events If working with Ikazuchi, her previous master—Sophia grew to respect him both as a human being and as a fighter. Strange.

Why does she feel this way about Magoroku, someone who annoys her? But yet, here she was still working with him the idea of working with him felt right, too right. Even being here now felt like she was met to be here as if it was more than just a mission. She’s willing to put up with his attitude and wines. Almost too accustomed to it.

Her path was to work for others? Was this her faith? Of course, working alongside Kyouya, her Master had been nothing but only a blessing. Only doing as he told. Until Magoroku, she had been ordered to work with him— Listening to Magoroku— to his every word. Even occasionally responding to his questions when she felt it. Or ignore him when she doesn't want to talk to him. Really, it went both ways.

Then he had ordered her to work with Magoroku once more. And her new Master, Ikazuchi. She was inundated.

At first, Sophia wasn't fond of this— Working with Magoroku once more. The tan-haired annoyed her, greatly. At times.

After the events, something about Magoroku made Sophia feel different inside. Did she grow to care for him over the course of events that had taken place with the Hundred demons and Omni Lords? Or had she always had feelings for him but didn't realize it? She had no idea how long she even had such feelings for him. It was all still so new to her.

Notably, he was a part of the reason why she came back. Not because her Master ordered her to do so it was because she wanted to come back here.

As if, faith brought them together, somehow? But Sophia didn't believe in those petty tales

The room to the Student Council room was void of any known sound. The way she prefers it. She left was alone in the room. Magoroku had run off saying he had some important errands to run first. Not that she cares, either or not Magoroku left her alone. She needed the time to think alone anyway. Magoroku was only just a distraction anyway.

Behind the scenes, he was hardworking. Always making sure everything was done, everything was in order.

Was that why she liked him? (Or at least another factor?) Because he was hardworking?

 _'Do I like that he's hardworking?'_

She was brisk to shake her head of that thought. She shouldn't even like Magoroku. Especially not in that way. It was wrong. But why did it feel so right?

A dismal sunset seeping from only a large window located in the room. Most of the students and club(s) members had already gone home and called it a day. Most teachers leaving by now

It was rather late for the two to be here. But Sophia didn't have anything else to do, at least not important anyway. So she'll stay here.

She heard footsteps from outside the door. She veered her head to get a peek. From under the door, she saw a shadow; confiding that her assumption was indeed correct. That one eas, in fact, in front of the door on the outside.

The dark blue corridor was now sliding open, breaking the silence she had from within the room. A familiar, tan-haired male was seen. Magoroku stepped inside, through the threshold.

"Oh? Sophia!" He took immediate notice of her standing in the room.

The white-haired saw papers tightly grip around his hand. He strolled towards her, leaving only a few inches between them to breathe. "I have a task for you to do, Sophia!"

But Sophia found herself struggling to do that simple task. Cursing herself but decides not to let the male know her feelings. "What is it?" A monotone response, a response anticipated from her.

Magoroku hoisted his hands with the papers towards Sophia, "Can you shred these papers for me, Sophia?" Now, Sophia knew why he was placing the papers up towards her.

"Da." Without any protest, Sophia nodded. Heaved one of her arms from out of her dark blue sweater. She grasps at the end sheet. Once the tan-haired felt Sophia had a firm grip he let go. Sophia didn’t want to spend any more time with this given task. She couldn’t breathe around him. She did as she was told. Simply not wanting to be near him any longer. She didn’t want to feel his body heat—his sharp breath touching her soft pale skin—or even touch him or let him near her.

Her footsteps were quick, as quick as her heels could take her—Without it looking apparent—The sound of her heels kissing the floor brought some comfort to her. But she still felt watched. Watched by him. She felt his dark blue eyes were scanning her frame, studying her. Little by little. It was only a thought. Sophia didn’t really want to turn around to find out. If she did lock eyes with him, she would

Taking out their only shredder in the room. Sophia had used the shredder before, plenty of times actually in the past for Magoroku. ‘Cause apparently Magoroku doesn’t like using the big tool himself. Maybe he was afraid of shredders? Knowing him it possibly was a reasoning or a slight factor for it, but why may that be?

She shook her thoughts away, this was no time to be thinking about that egotistical dork. She ignores her current conflicts and thoughts from her dark mind and took out the appliance for the corner of the room. Grabbing both sides of the item, while still being mindful of the sheets of paper located in her grip.

Hoisted the box up to her abdomen—carrying the box-like tool to the couch—where she plopped it down on the coffee before she plopped herself on the dark blue sofa. Ready to begin her assigned task. She set the sheets down to the side of the shredder.

For the whole way of doing this, she hasn’t bothered looking back at Magoroku to see if he was (still) watching her every movement.

She used her free tiny pale hand, heaving her fingers towards the top of the gliding her fingers across the surface board. Dusky. Sophia felt the dirt on the pawn of her fingers. The white-haired assumed the device probably hasn’t been used in a while. Pressing the button, turning it on. The noise was loud. She could almost see Magoroku flinching at the sudden sound in the room.

 _‘Does Magoroku not like the loud sound?’_

She shook her head once more. She needed to think about her current task, not him.

She felt an abrupt twinge on her finger like something had just her pale skin. Pricking her fingertips up on the blades. It was unlike her to be so careless. Especially about her tasks and missions. So incompetent. Unlike her.

The cut caused a hint of a burning sensation. The feeling had brought her back into reality, her thoughts from before faded in the deepest depths within her mind. She understood what just happened. What had happened to her finger.

But, sensibility, she didn't care much for a cut or the fact she was bleeding. In fact, she didn't mind. The feeling was probably better than what she felt inside. In her chest.

Magoroku was watching her from behind his desk. He took note of her action and without a second thought, he was going to aid her. "Sophia!" A familiar voice shouted in what seems to be out of fear—Panic—Worried. She heard panic footsteps dashing towards her spot on the couch before she knew it, Magoroku was right by her hand side.

Sophia saw this shadowing looming over her frame, this caused her body to tense up. Not a common reaction for her. She felt the weight of the couch pull down on her right now, Magoroku was sitting beside. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hold out your hand, Sophia."

Sophia wanted to let out a protest. But did not voice it. Instead, she did as she was told and held out her hand for Magoroku to look.

"Yo-you're bleeding!?"

"So? Everyone bleeds." Sophia brushed aside his worries and the fact that she had cut herself. Acting as if cutting herself was normal.

"So!? You know— nevermind. I'm taking you to the infirmary!"

“I’m fine, Shido. I need to go back to my duties.” She was quick to respond. A blunt response. Ignoring her wounded fingertip. She was going to grab one of the papers on the desk. After all, how much can one petty cut stop her?

“No, I can’t let you work under these conditions," Without another sentence—without another word being spoken—Magoroku grasps her wrist; pulling the female up from her seat in the dark blue sofa.

The sudden movement and pull had caught the white-haired off guard for a moment. Maybe because she wasn't expecting that. She felt something coming from her insides flutter by his touch. Her mouth agape, lips parted from her shock. Her heart hopped a beat.

Sophia didn't protest his pull or bother to push his grasp on her as he didn't let go. Instead, she let him hold her wrist. Harmless.

Magoroku swayed, his black boots veering towards the direction towards the sliding blue door. Wasting no time, strolling towards the door. While being mindful of Sophia behind him. The only sound in the room was his boots and her heels echoing on the floor. Once Magoroku was at the door— hosting his hand up towards the bar— sliding the large blue open. Before the two walked out.

Magoroku didn't bother to close the door. He didn't have the need too. After all, he'd doubt anyone was here. So there was no need to get worried.

Now, once in the halls—A few minutes of sauntering in the void halls— completely engulfed in silence, around them.

"You don't need to hold my hand. I can walk fine on my own, Shido, " the White-haired finally spoke up, breaking the hush in the void halls. Her tone was filled with subtle resentment.

"I know you can…" his voice was becoming hesitant— his voice lowered in volume before he raised it again, "You just seem out of it… I don't want you hitting a wall next." Voicing his worry for her safety.

The end of Sophia's lips dipped to a frown. Her bright blue eyes drooped. She was brisk to show her annoyance—Towards him—Towards his response.

But they continue to stroll down the path. Sophia hasn't bothered to respond back to the teen male.

Magoroku fingers slipped from her wrist to her fingertips. Sophia blinked, eyes slightly widened at the sudden movement. As their fingers began to intertwine. Feeling the rubber of his fabric glove making contact with her slim pale fingers.

The white-haired didn't seem to mind this. After all, no one was here to see her. Letting him do as she pleased. There wasn't a problem with it.

Turning a corner down the hall, the door of the infirmary was coming into their few down the void hall. Using his free hand he slid the door open, walking side—Sophia followed his movements closely behind.

His movement was that of awkwardness as he let go— his gloved fingers untangle from her light grasp—she felt her hand was freed. Not being engulfed by the warmth

He scrambles around the room. His dark blues wandering around the area, around them. Digging through a few drawers already—The tan-haired was becoming slightly annoyed by this.

" _Ugh, where are the bandages? They should be here…_ "

The female heard the frustrated mutter of the other teen.

"It's in the first drawer."

"Huh?" Magoroku twirled his head around, to look at her. His month gap. Her hand pointed towards the drawer next to the tan-haired.

Turning his head back to the desk. His eyes traveling to where her hand was pointed too, "Oh!?" Magoroku shut his eyes, laughing nervously, "T-Thanks!"

Closing her eyes she didn't give a reaction to his gratitude. Reminding quiet. Hearing the drawer open— things shuffling around— thinking it was Magoroku digging through the drawer she'd told him to look in. Soon enough, he swiftly turned towards Sophia— the roll in hand. Making his way towards her.

Hearing his Sophia reopened her bright eyes, immediately seeing his frame already close enough to her's

"I can bandage myself." The white-haired remarked a stern tone. Lifted her hand to talk the roll of white bandages from his hand—succeeding in doing so—causing Magoroku to let go. Now the item was resting in her hand.

Magoroku grasping on a roll once more, snatching the item. "It's best if I were to do it."

Sophia didn't want to argue about this with him, "Ugh, fine. Just hurry this up. I need to go back to my task before it becomes late."

Waving his hands casually—he spoke in the soft, lazy tone, "Okay, okay, I'll try to hurry this up."

"Good."

"But first— let's sit down, it will be easier to bandage your room.

Magoroku gently took her hands, walking over to the bed and made Sophia settle down on the bed. Without protest, she let him do as he wishes.

The two sat in silence, as Magoroku, wiped her small cut— making sure it wouldn't get infected—and any assessed blood. Before he wrapped a tiny small wound.

Sophia only gazes down at her hand, watching him approximately.

He was brisk—but also gentle and cautious as he clean and bandaged her little cut

"There. All banged up!" The end of his lips curls upwards in a soft, loving smile—looking please with himself on a good joy—a happy gaze—a glimmer of relief laced in his dark blue eyes.

" _Thanks, I guess…_ " Muttered, The white-haired female — she wasn't exactly good at knowing how to thank others— especially for good deeds. Sophia got up and quickly made her way out of the room.

"Ah, Sophia… wait for me!"

Magoroku followed. Following her out of the room—down the halls—until he caught up to her.

A few minutes of strolling back, Magoroku

"Are you doing okay, Sophia?"

Sophia blinked, being taken out of her deep thinking by his concerning tone of voice, "I'm fine." Better response and improvement to her 'None of your business' response she was used to giving him. An improvement.

"You say that but are you really sure?"

"Da."

"If you were doing fine as you claim you wouldn't have cut yourself. The Sophia I know wouldn't have got cut for not paying attention."

Sophia parted her lips to speak but nothing came. He’s right. She wasn't the one to easily. She froze in her path—footsteps coming to a complete stop. Shutting her lips together, instead, she veered her head to the side. Her eyes focusing on something else.

A few moments had passed. Magoroku was becoming increasingly worried by her behavior.

"Sophia?"

His voice ran through her mind—a voice she came to respect as time passed—calling her name in a little, worrying tone. Feeling her heart speeding up—skipping a beat once more. She hated this feeling. Why did Magoroku have this effect on her? Why does she care? How can it go away?

Sophia turned her head to the other side—towards him. She awkwardly walked towards him, Magoroku on impact, walked backward. But Sophia was faster. Close enough to touch the rim of his green uniform. Before leaning in, She pecks her lips on his cheeks— holding her position, only for a few minutes before taking a step back.

Feeling her lips making contact with his cheek— Magoroku immediately became flustered— his muscles tensed—Heating rushing to his cheeks. A deep crimson tinged his cheeks—By the sudden touch—An abrupt kiss—Shocking Magoroku in his tracks.

Magoroku lifted his fingers, brushing his fingers along the area of where she'd kissed—Still in shock by the sudden peck by Sophia, no less! The white-haired—his vice—the stoic—the most beautiful girl he ever met in his life— the girl that happened to be more powerful than the whole buddy police as a whole—had kissed him on the cheeks! It felt like a dream—so surreal. If was happened to be dreaming this; he didn't want to wake up—never.

"D-D-Did you just…?"

She puffed her cheeks slightly—refusing to look up at him—she turned her frame towards the end of the hall, "Let's just get back to work." The kiss felt right—his soft cheeks on his lips—it felt... Nice. Her heels were the only sound coming from the void halls that belong in Aibo, kissing the floor beneath her. Today wasn't the day to confess her love, as much as she hated her feelings for him. She knew the layout of the halls so well—she knew the whole school so well—like it was a second home—no, it was a second home to her. And probably the same for Magoroku. She tried her best to hold back the crimson on her cheeks, the burning sensation —She didn't want to let him see her blush.

* * *

* * *

Love is complicated— with many layers— required love, pining, broken hearts— both the fluff and Angst. Not everything is a good ending— some people might never love you but others will— be really for all outcomes.

* * *

* * *

_Sophia didn't believe in fairy tales but she knew those feelings she had met something. It just felt too right for her—she hated it but her heart was telling her it was right— she needed to follow her heart like she always told—to herself—to others—even to Magoroku. It was her faith. Maybe it was her faith to end up with Magoroku Shido.  
_

 _Even if she won't admit to how she felt—she'll show it subtlety.  
_

 _Someday she'll tell him... but today wasn't the right time to do so._

### Repulsion Nightmares

### Summary:

> Magoroku found himself unable to sleep at night anymore from his constant nightmares. The loud rain and thunder only made it worst. The fear and trauma, the memories of the past rushing back to him. His thoughts were a mess.

### Notes:

> Aged-Up Character(s)Domestic  
> Angst and Hurt/Comfort  
> References to Depression  
> Angst and FeelsHeavy Angst  
> Astraphobia  
> Magoroku suffers from Astraphobia  
> Its my headcanon  
> Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
> 
> Published:  
> 2020-03-15  
> Words:  
> 4037

### Chapter Text

The room was dark, dimly-lit, as the only known light source was coming from their window, revealing outside of their house, which was still covered with a light see-through blue curtain.

The room was void of any known sound besides Sophia's breathing. Her breath was music playing in his ears, in a balanced paced rhythm. It kept him sane from the darkness and lack of sleep. The sound made him feel less alone.

Magoroku couldn’t sleep—he found himself unable to do such a task. His dark blue eyes partly open— his eyelids drooping. He was exhausted but forced himself to stay awake, at all costs. He refused to close his eyes and rest. Even if he was weary. No matter how much he truly wanted too. He preferred a calming rest but the nightmares that he dreamt kept him awake. The events in his dreams felt so real.

As his dark blue eyes were gazing up at her. Sophia Sakharov. Letting his dark blue eyes focus on the darkroom, doing his utmost best. Watching her chest lowered and rise as she was breathing.

Even in her deep sleep, her facial expression was still so void of any emotions. And that made him wonder what she was possibly dreaming of right now. Was it something good or bad? What did she like to dream about? To Magoroku, that was a mystery waiting to be unearthed by him.

He had the urge to toss and turn on the bed, just to shift himself on their comfy bed. The soft fabric was relaxing but he didn't find any comfort on the bed anymore, at least. However, he was unable to do so as the white-haired restricted his movement on their shared bed.

The female was cuddled up against him, her arms wrapped around him—holding him close to her chest in a tight embrace—almost if they were cuddling together. The older male didn't seem to mind this much at all.

It wasn't that weird or out of place for Magoroku to be under her grasp. They did this pretty often. His head under her chin, near her chest and lower half of her face. He was sure his delicate short tan-colored hair was tickling her smoothing skin.

He felt her body heat, her warmth. One of her hands was lazily tugged under his head on the pillows, her fingers lacing through the strands of his short tan hair. Providing some sort of comfort for him. In her soft and sleepy embrace.

Feeling her breathing. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. The tan-haired craved to be feeling how she felt, he craved sleep but he found himself being deprived of it.

Having one of his hands on her other wrist. His fingers gently touch her skin. Which she held close to her abdomen. His other free hand was connected with Sophia's free hand. His fingers were intertwined with her fingers.

 **_Tap. Tap. Tap_**.

Magoroku was taken aback by the sudden faint noise of tapping sounds coming from outside.

The hard cold rain as it was pouring down on the outside was keeping him awake. Overhearing the rain, only made him refuse his sleep even more so than before. The noise from the outside didn't sound like music playing in his ears. It wasn't a good sound he wanted to hear late at night.

 **_Bang_**.

Rumbles and cracks were all that he could hear next, vastly thunderous.

Flinching in his position before shivering at the abrupt disturbance. Feeling the chills running down his spine. Causing him to alter into panic mode. His heart was racing, hearing the deafening beats in his ears. The pace in his breath quickens. Uneven breathing. His teeth bit down on his bottom lips.

The constant flashbacks, the nightmares at night. Sophia sleeping through them like nothing was happening. He didn't dare to bring up his dreams with her. He didn't exactly know how to bring the topic of his nightmares up or when it was a good time for conservation.

His thoughts roam, scattered even. Reminiscing what had happened all of those years ago. The pain had happened long ago but the mental scars still remain, even to this day. It was still vastly haunting him.

The corner of his bright blue eyes started to water for a moment before something wet was evidently dripping down his cheeks. It was burning, scorching and fresh. The hot sensation. Tears streamed down his face and cheeks. His nose was running, causing him to keep sniffling.

The constant zapping and threats made by his previous master. The continuous failures he faced, even if they weren't from him. Only made him quiver, terrified of yet another failure.

 **_No one was there to save you._ **

Well, Sophia was there but she always protected herself, shielding herself inside that little light blue colored bubble. Of course, he did cling on her and held her shoulders and arm when he was afraid of getting zapped, in hopes that she would shield him also.

In a way, he did feel _safe_ when she was near him. She had so much power, a power he didn't have for himself. Even if he desired that for himself, he was glad that Sophia was getting sleep. Often she didn't get any sleep most of the night as she was the one to stay up late and watch him.

And Gallows only was there, mocking him for being a coward but, can you blame Magoroku for being one? He was constantly zapped, and being zapped was painful; immensely painful. The pain became overbearing at times. Much for him to actually handle.

 _What if it was supposed to be this way?_

Was he meant to suffer all of his life? Being alone, having no one there to be with him.

Sophia was there, right? She was here with him. Shouldn't that be enough for him? They were even snuggling on the bed they happened to share together.

Why didn't it feel like it was enough? Was he unhappy? Miserable with this path he had chosen?

"No!"

An audible shout in the room could be heard, voicing the only positive answer to the questions dwelling inside his head.

A familiar voice ringing through her ears, sensibility, slowly but surely taking her out of her sleepy state. Arose from her deep slumber and forgotten dreams. Gaining most of her consciousness by now, she was becoming more self-aware.

The tan-haired took note of this, watching the female as she was aroused. This only made him panic more than before, disquiet. Knowing that Sophia could night as well murder him now for daring to even mess with her sleep, disturbing her in such a way as he did. She was probably annoyed at him once more. He was used to her annoyances.

She was growing aware of her surroundings— feeling the fluffy pillow from under her head and white hair—the soft, cozy covers and blankets wrapped around her frame. Holding her boyfriend in her arms, in her grasp. The feeling of his body heat and warmth. The touch of his ever so soft tan hair making contact with her skin.

Being rather comfortable for her in this current position. Not craving to move any time soon from this spot.

She only has a few hours left before she wakes up and starts her day. Just a few more hours of staying here. She prefers to stay and possibly stare up at the ceiling. Or maybe even play with Magoroku's hair? Watching him sleep soundly in her clasp.

But something was off here. She felt vibrations on the bed. Soft whimpering, sniffling. The heavy breathing ringing in her ears, telling her that something was indeed wrong.

Her bright blue eyes shifted down towards the tan-haired in her arms. Scrutinizing his frame, letting her eyes focus in the dark, Beneath her. She could definitely tell something was disturbing him.

"Shido?"

Her body was close but he felt she was so distant from him. Her voice felt vastly distant.

 _'W-Why does she feel so far out of reach!?'_

He wanted to respond to let her know. Tell her that he was fine and was sorry for waking her up. But that was an evident lie. He wasn't alright. And she probably saw past that. She wasn't a fool. And he wasn't that low enough to pull that on her. Still, the words were caught in his throat, leaving him unable to speak.

He couldn't control himself very well, letting the salty tears fall down his cheeks to his clothes. The strands of his short tan hair stuck to his skin. He didn't bother to shift his hands to his face and let go of Sophia's wrist and hand.

 _'Wh-why can't I speak!?'_

 **_A failure_**.

Was the answer that simple? Was he really that big of a failure? Only clinging to the things that made his position seem higher than it actually was? If so, was Sophia really one of those?

"Shido."

He heard his name repeating from her lips. Her voice raised, sternly but also gentle. She sounded so… concerned. worried even. Like something was transpiring. It felt peculiar to hear such a tone from her. Not once, even if in their moments of dating, had he had such a worrying tone of voice from her.

 _'Was she really that worried about me?'_ Or what that just his mind playing tricks on him. He didn't sleep for a while so he couldn't be surprised if he was just seeing things. Sophia surely couldn't be that worried. It would be out of her character to do so, correct? At least, Magoroku presumed that. Was she even annoyed at him?

Still, no response left his lips. He didn't bother. If only he could find the words. But he didn't. _Odd._ Magoroku was always so vocal and responsive. She was usually the one who was unresponsive, not him. A feeling of worry washed over her as she eyed her partner in crime.

Not letting that worry sensation seeping through her void expression, under the cracks.

Her fingers from under his head started stirring, playing with his strands, lacing through her fingers, to act as some form of comfort for him. Magoroku felt this sudden movement but he didn't flinch or move away from her.

She pulled her other arm away from Magoroku, causing him to let go, feeling her hand move away from his grasp. Their fingers untangle.

' _N-no! Don't let go, S-Sophia!'_

His mind was screaming at him. He wasn't fond of that move. Apprehension was all that he felt. He loathed the fact that he felt so desperate. He couldn't be that imperative, right?

Sophia placed her fingers on his cheeks, under his eyes, wiping the tears away from his eyes. Feeling her sudden touch, feeling the rush of blood on his cheeks, suddenly. Her touch was soft, tender. Filled with unsay care. He wasn't expecting such tenderness from her.

" _S-sophia_!?" Sniffling, shakily, he had breathed out her name from his lips. Gaining only enough will-power to do so. His voice was raspy, sore from his sobbing. His eyes were string, crusty, they felt heavy. But still kept his focus, he forced himself to stay focused on the female next to him.

Sophia didn't respond for a moment, her lips never parted. The room was filled with silence. The male had forced himself to gaze up at her, the silence taking over. His vision was blurry from his teary eyes, glistening but he managed to make out an outline of her face and her bright blue eyes.

The white-haired shifted herself and Magoroku. Using her body strength, hoisting their bodies up to a sitting position on the bed.

The tan-haired made no attempt to stop her or protest, letting her do as she pleased. Her hand travels towards the lamp on their nightstand, her fingers taking hold of the switch. The sudden click and flash a light. Sophia didn't flinch by the light she brought inside the room.

Magoroku winced by the sudden outburst of light glowing in the room. His dark blue eyes trying to adjust to the light that was currently brightening up the room.

With this, Sophia had got a good clear view of his frame. The male made no attempt or effort to actually move for the position or lay back down. His expression was lowered. She couldn't tell if the tan-haired was depressed on the inside or was tired plainly, due to his lack of sleep.

His hair was all over the place, sticking to the sides of his cheeks. His cheeks shining, wetness was being shown, stained with salty tears. His eyes lids were hanging low, drooping. His face was puffy, eyes and cheeks stained with a red-colored tint.

The whiteness in his eyes was red. The bottom of his cheeks puffy red. His dark blue eyes lost that dark shine of confidence, almost as if it had shattered, broken. Maybe he was broken?

 _'Something's wrong.'_

He only sat there, his body trembling, unable to control himself very well. His dark blue eyes staring at her, helplessly, his eyes dilating. As if he was searching for answers. She could tell he'd dwindled.

"You're a wreck."

The female finally spoke to him, in a blunt manner, her voice ran inside the seemingly empty room. Her expression altered to that of pity and somewhat annoyance. She was certain though words would talk some sense in him or break his already broken pride.

She knew the Magoroku she had known for most of her young pre-teen and teen years wouldn't let himself look like this. He was all about being perfect and being the best. He took great pride in his appearance. He always did. So much so that he would just take hours in the bathroom or in the mirror. Longer than any of the girls would take.

"Huh?"

Before the tan-haired was able to voice something out once more, if he could, Sophia veered her frame, her body new faced with the side, using her strength, hoisting herself up from their feet. The blankets and covers drifted off of her frame as she was doing this, leaving the top area of her nightgown exposed for all to see. Her bare feet making contact with the cold floor in the room.

The tan-haired easily became puzzled by her action as his thoughts wandered, pondering what the female was doing and why she got out of bed, "Wh-what are you doing, Sophia?"

Ignoring her boyfriend's question as she was strolling towards the door, grabbing the door handle, turning the knob, she stepped outside of their shared bedroom.

"Where are you going— wait, don't go, Sophia!?"

The end of his lips dipped to a frown, almost being upset that she had left the room. Without a word. Watching her female finally leaving his array of vision.

His only thoughts grew, telling him that she didn't love or care for him at all. An awful feeling of dread and sorrow now coursing in his veins. A sentiment he disdained.

A feeling of being alone, the only known noise was the drops of the pouring rain coming from the outside.

 **_She doesn't love you._ **

Magoroku shook that thought away from his mind, of course, Sophia loved him, right? Well, she hasn't announced "I love you" to him but she did show it. But it was vaguely displayed.

Magoroku assumed that Sophia would rather physically act on her thoughts rather than voiced them. Besides, Sophia wasn't the person to say I love you to anyone. That would be weird and out of character for her to do so.

 **_If she_** **_did_ ** **_love you she wouldn't have left you here alone in the room, when you're in the desperate need of some comfort._ **

Once again, Magoroku shook that thought away from his grasp. That wasn't true. Surely she was busy doing something else. Important, maybe? She wouldn't have just left him alone again, not like this, would she? Not like this.

He heard the faint sound of footsteps, telling him that it was most likely his girlfriend, only pulled him out of his thoughts. His dark blue eyes did their best to focus on the door, still, his line of vision blurred. Noticing the white-haired as she was coming in view.

She entered the threshold, holding something between her hands and fingers. Her facial expression was empty, no emotions were showing. She made her way back towards the bed, getting back in their shared bed. She placed the item She was holding down on the soft surface on the bed, "Here."

Magoroku parted his lips, agape as his dark blue eyes shifted towards the item, _'A box of tissues!?'_

It was a box of tissues...

Magoroku was stunned but then again he didn't think Sophia was going to do when she left him in the room. But the white-haired bringing back something that would help him like some tissues was unexpected.

He couldn't help but be a little bit thankful that she was caring enough to grab him a box of tissues. The end of his lips curves in a sheepishly but weak smile. Smiling was a harder task for him to accomplish right now but he couldn't help it, he _wanted_ to smile at her for her kindness.

"Thank you, Sophia," His arms reached down for the tiny box in front of him, taking the ends of the first tissue, pulling it out the case. He graced the soft piece of paper towards his face, gently rubbing the soft piece of paper under his eyes. damping the piece.

"You've been having nightmares again."

Magoroku's mouth a gap, his lips parted, fluttering his eyes, being taken aback by the words of the female.

He straightened himself up, lowering the soft tissue paper. His dark blue eyes gazing at her; glimmering with sudden shock by her words, "H-How did you know that!?"

Narrowing her eyelids, telling him she was rather unpleased with him. "You have dark bags under your eyes. And you seem tired most of the time. Don't think I haven't noticed it." She was blunt, to the point.

"Oh…" his dark blue eyes shifted down on the bed, nervy, staring at the curtains, refusing to gaze towards the female in front of him. _'R-right…'_

It was about time she knew, anyways. The truth was about to get out eventually.

 **_Thud_**.

A sudden roar of thunder. Her ears picked up the loud audible sound of thunder coming from the outside before hearing her boyfriend jumping before yelping in fear by the noise.

The male on the bed involuntarily flinched, "Ah!" Letting out a yelp at the sudden outburst of loud noise once more. Shaky but hastily, he whimpered and hunched himself over, placing his head on Sophia's chest. His arms wrapped around her waist. His fingers digging in the folds of the fabric from the nightgown she was dawning. Holding the folds of his grasp. Biting his lips, still shivering over her touch.

Sophia, on the other hand, wasn't afraid of such noise. In fact, she didn't mind it much but she could sense the fear of her boyfriend.

The female let out a sigh, being slightly annoyed by him but made no attempt to push him off of her, leaving him to cling to her.

His head digging in her chest. His fingers digging in the fabric of her soft nightgown. She sat like this for a moment. Not bothering to move or to move him away from her. Her facial expression was devoid.

Hearing his soft whimpering. His body trembled, "D-Don't! Don't… let me get zap, please Sophia!" His voice is strained, filled with utter fear, "Protect me from _him_!" Outbursting his fears of meeting him again and being forced to work with him, against his own free will.

 _'Him? He's talking about Ikazuchi.'_

She instantly knew what this was about, finding it quite obvious. His fear of thunder and the response he was giving as it was striking. His lack of sleep was causing the bag under his eyes.

He was remembering about the past.

"You're overthinking about the past."

"Huh?" Magoroku halted for a moment, trying to understand the words that came out of her mouth.

Hoisting her hand up, Gently placing her hand on Magoroku's back, rubbing it with a slight touch. She wasn't exactly fond of comforting nor had she comforted someone before. So it was awkward. And it wasn't like comforting someone was her strong suit because truthfully it wasn't.

His muscles tensed up by her action, feeling her hand rubbing along his back. She never did this in the past, even if they have been together for a while. She had never comforted him like this before or even comforted him at all. Shortly he felt relaxed. Safe for a moment. Taking her comfort as he continues to hold her, not showing any signs of letting go anytime soon.

"Ikazuchi is long gone, Shido. He isn't going to come back. Relax."

 _'Ikazuchi!?'_ Even the mere whimpered of his name was giving him chills. A part of him really cares or shown to care about him but, the other part of him was scared of his power. A picture of his previous master flashed in his mind. That name was cursed.

Her tone was soft, caring. Her voice sounded like a stern whisper filled with awkward comfort. As if she was saying sweet nothings in his ears. Feeling of electricity rushing down his back. Hearing the sudden words of comfort was relatively odd, out of place.

The white-haired wasn't the one to voice sweet nothings. That was his job, or at least, he thinks it's his job.

"Do… do you really mean it, Sophia?"

"Da."

Sophia didn't make any effort to remove or mock the tan-haired for holding him. She just sat there, holding him in her clutch. As she continued to dig her fingers in his soft hair and use her other hand to rub his back.

The two holding each other close together in a firm hold. His body was trembling even more so than before.

Still, it felt odd for the female to be doing this for him, out of all people. Even if they were dating.

 _Why was she comforting him? Did she truly care? Or did she feel nothing? Why did Magoroku care so much that he craved for these questions to be answered?_

The questions plague his mind, repeating, like a broken record player. Every time he was growing warier to get a response. Impatient even.

Parting his lips, he gained enough courage to be able to speak, "Why are you doing this, Sophia?"

Sophia froze by the question. _Why was she doing this?_ Her lips never parted and she never spoke. Was she unsure? Or uncaring to answer this question of his? Clearly, she did this using her own free will and not being ordered too.

Using their body strength, she pushed them down on the soft bed. Magoroku grasps in shock as Sophia actually lay them down. Their shoulders made content the comforter of the bed.

A thumb arose, noting that the box of tissues had got pushed off the bed, causing it to make a noise.

Still, not bothering to let go or break their contact with one another. Letting the box of tissues fall on their floor right next to their bed. The two took a mental note to pick up the box later.

Shutting her eyelids, letting out a soft sigh, "Just get some sleep."

"Will you protect me from my nightmares?"

Sophia nodded, "Da."

Magoroku felt like crying but, in a joyful way. Her slight hugging, if you can call it that, felt so warm and relaxing. Being assured that Sophia was going to be here, it was weird since she was the one who always walks away and leaves him. But she also comes back for him.

For him, he couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved at what was happening, currently. He felt secure, safe in her hold.

"Thank you, Sophia, for everything you did here tonight."

* * *

These were one of those midnights, a pitiful unitedness. Where his mind wouldn’t let him rest, his body felt numb. His linings appeared stiff. He really hated these sorts of nights. Never longing to feel these sorts of things but happens and was undeniably dreadful. His mind kept pondering on his past.

The room was dark, dimly-lit, as the only distinguished beam source was befalling from the side window in their shared bedroom. A faint of light seeping through the small cracks, revealing the outside trees of the small house—which was still coated with vivid see-through blinds. 

Cold air swirling around the inners of the room, it would most commonly be made one shiver, their blood rushing. Their skin creating seem able to Goosebumps but not for him. He was so devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like child play to him. No, the frigid air did make him perceive something. A detailed attitude, one he was most familiarized with and he would be for the rest of his life.

The vacancy was void of any obvious quality besides the sound of breathing. The rhythmic breathing was like music to his ears, a sound they could and would constantly play on repeat if they could one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As much as he didn't want to admit that much. The weight signifying dragged down on the rather large bed from the other two from the side of him. 

Davide and Sophia were almost cuddled up against the tan-haired teen. Or rather, the male had his frame cuddled against theirs. But, on this rare occasion, Sophia had her back against the two. Refusing to turn her frame towards him. Odd considering how she always preferred to gaze at them and play with Magoroku’s hair and hands while he’s sleeping.

Magoroku being stuck in the middle while they were both on the opposite side of him. His frame negligibly pivoted, his body against Davide's chest and body, clinging relentlessly on his sides. While he was stuck being the middle of the two. The two were very close to his range. The blankets and covers draping over their midsections loosely.

Davide had his physique stretch, spreading out on the bed's surface. One of his arms resting lazily on the top of his head, while his head was buried on the male's chest. Feeling his heart racing and his chest rises up and down.

His other hand safety draped around Magoroku's midriff. The scene made it appear like a small innocent puppy was sleeping beside him.

Unfurling his arm far enough that his fingers were lacing Emerald haired's skin and arm. The periphery of his side pillows shifting off the bed negligently as if no one yearned for the soft item. Nearly dropping clearly to the end of the bed. Some could he's uncomfortable with his current position. 

Still, he didn’t bother to shift or protest what Magoroku was doing simply letting him do as she was craving around this time—after all—he knew he was never going to harm her in any way shape, or form. Despite the loudness of his sorting and how he was basically taking up most of the room on purpose. 

His hands were hoisted, his fingers wrapping around their shoulders. His fingers scooping into the fabric of her pink nightgown and the large t-shirt from his closet. Luckily for her, she brought her own set of outfits just in case. He guessed it was habitual for girls to do so. Sophia's arms and hands drape near Magoroku.

Letting out a sign, using his upper body strength to hoisting himself up from his bed, Managing to slip under Magoroku’s grasp, carefully removing himself from his current spot on the bed. The blankets and covers drifted off of his frame as she was doing this, leaving the top area of his body exposed for all to see. His bare feet making contact with the cold floor in the room. Forgetting about how cold the floor actually was.

He loathed being reminisced about his EX boyfriend. About his past with him. The abuse, the pain, and burden that was constantly inflicted on him as if he was nothing. He was such a small child being through inside the sophisticated so many shameful and rigorous memories about his bliss being taken away from him without realizing it. More so, he was young and was still figuring out his sexuality. Even the mere idea of his former lover made him grimaced. 

The more He thinks about his pasts and the people who wronged him, it made him recall how vulnerable he truly was and for that he sailed to the depths of Darkness, scorning to look behind or be walked on all over again. Instead of living in fear, he’d become the fear. A logical response to all of his struggles. The more he heard others say they love him the more he'll want to sink deeper into darkness. 

His eyes, unfortunately, met the only mirror in the compacted room. 

His lips were partly opened, letting out a lanky absurd disturbance from annoyance. His eyes were practically drooling with water. His blonde parts neat while the rest of his brown coded hair was messy, strains sticking out. His clothes are wrinkled and dirty.

Maybe just one, minor insufficient slash across his wrists. It wouldn't be evident, right? Hell, why did he even struggle, they didn't care. They never would.

"What are you doing?"

He felt a large force almost crashing down on him as a stern voice filled the room. The knife nearly drips off his fingers, flinching. 

"Oi, What the hell are you doing in here!?" 

She didn't bother to respond to him, her expression void of any emotions. As if she was waiting for him to answer her question first.

Typical, he thought. But that still didn't stop him from questioning whether or not he was losing his mind. Conceivably, she was an illusion, tinkering tricks on his sanity. However, To test that theory, he had to amass and compel himself near her frame. 

He ended up drawing himself closer to her. Raising his hand, tapping on her cheeks. Well, more like a rough slap on his part.

Easily aggravated she ripped his hand away, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Okay, maybe you are real…"

"What?"

  
  


"What's wrong?"

This suspicion unquestionably snagged him off guard. In fact, her being here alone was alarming enough on their own. Her utterance didn't bother to showcase any concern. It was just...void, vacant of anything. 

This made him think more about her character as a whole. Did she really care about how he was feeling? Or maybe she was simply asking for the sake of it. Sophia was a fairly tricky person to investigate and compose for. He'll give her that, for driving him crazy.

She was so great at hiding her family’s life and sustained her authentic matters lurked. Not being consequently obvious to bride erudition out of and this night was definitely no exception to that kind of rule.

No. Sophia plus anything that has to do with the topics of caring didn't fit, not at all. Didn't have enough mental power to mentally point out every individual thing—her blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the list of things could go on but, his mind wasn't in the right place to try to complete this puzzle. He didn't even bother fibbing.

His small notebook was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with supposed blackmail containing her name printed on it. He could've used it right now to threaten her but who knows how well that will turn out to go.

She was rather Heartless, cold-blooded, sadistic, and sociopathic. She didn't care. Why would she in the first place?

Magoroku was the one who oftentimes ran to comfort him. He was the one constantly worrying about Davide's well being. It was always Magoroku chasing after him, constantly patterning to see if he was really doing okay.

Sophia didn't. She never did half of the things Magoroku did with him. She never came to him for anything but why now? It just didn't make any sense.

"Leave me alone, Ice Queen."

"So you can embark to self-destruct yourself?"

He had no indication of what to respond to that, no clue whatsoever. She wasn't fabricating. parting his lips but nothing came afterward.

 _'Damn, she just doesn't quit, does she!?'_

"Is that what you want?" Sophia's stern voice littered the room, nonchalantly voiced out his words, comprehending that the male wasn't going to voice out any of his notions properly, but he couldn't help but feel as if she sounded oddly curious… much for his taste, "Hurting yourself in such a way. Why make that choice?" 

"It… feels good. The sensation I get when I cut my skin and flesh, I mean." 

"I don't understand."

"Hm?" 

He truly didn't get this woman. 

"Why do you care in the first place?"

"I don't."

"Of course, you don't. I kinda had a feeling you’d say that…" his expression instantly sulked, being rather serious for a moment, "You're only here to stand there and watch me suffer like a sadistic fuck," Immediately, relinquishing his cold with her, shrieking. Shortly, regretting shouting at her watching the flicker of sorrow hastily flash in her eyes. He swore, he saw that glint of hurt just flash in her eyes. Which was surprising enough on its own. Maybe he was losing his mind? Yeah, he thought that seemed fitting for what's happening.

"But the reason why you want to harm yourself interests me."

His eyebrows arch quizzically, staring at her with a grievous facial expression, "What?"

For every second she was dwelling in this room, simply watching him he felt like he was in a losing battle with her. She was so… weird. 

"You're feeling regret for not coming with us, you assumed if you were there with us you would make everything better. You are harming yourself for the sake of feeling weak, self-punishment, is that so?"

"I…" 

"Shido was right… you do really have problems."

So Magoroku had discussed his depression with Sophia before? It was the only logical outcome to that response. But why? Why would Magoroku share that piece of information with her? Though, he couldn’t blame or be mad at his boyfriend for doing so.

Her voice didn't at all sound mocking or insulting but rather pitiful. 

"What problems?' 

"The fact you suffer from depression."

  
  


"I… I made so many mistakes… Don't I?"

"Everyone makes them."

  
  


In her soft and compassionate warmth—grasping her hands in a tight and tender embrace—almost if they were cuddling together, the whole idea and sensibility were new for the male and he found it quite comforting. He only hoped the female’s sensation ended up being the same thing.

"Sophia? Davide?"

They altered their eyes, glancing at the male standing near the doorway. Rubbing his eyelids to get a better view of whatever was in the room.

"Shido?"

"A loud noise woke me up and when I noticed you two weren't in bed with me… I got worried something happened."

"Oh? Sorry to worry you, Magoroku-chan." 

"It's okay." 

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

 _'Why is she dating two men!?'_

 _'Ew, Gross! He's holding hands with a girl and boy!'_

 _'I know right? What a bunch of freaks.'_

They heard it everywhere they went. The same pitiful phrases. Insults. That wasn't new. Never was and never is. It was just life and they all dealt with the rumors and insults.

The dread came rushing back to him almost like he was smack across the head with a rough object. Craving for the sense to go away but it never did even if they were making their way down the bitter streets. They didn't bring a car, they took a limo to the party. 

Coming to the fancy party was a horrible mistake. An awful blunder that Magoroku Shido wouldn't outright admit too. Of course, he didn't. Kyouya wanted them to come and Sophia simply obeyed without thinking first.

"You know, it's your fault we're like this in the first place! You weren't so loyal to Kyouya we wouldn't need to go and now look at us!" 

Sophia ignored him. 

  
  
  
  


"Don't listen to them, they are just idiots."

Illustrating his dignity, "Of course! They are all so blind they can't see how great I am!"

Her lips didn’t part, and she didn’t voice her thoughts. If she was even thinking of anything at all. He could never tell if she was contemplating inside that little head of hers. 

Taking upon his opportunity, while Magoroku was currently being induced with himself. Davide fingers slipped to her wrists, caressing her slim pale fingers, brushing his thumb against her hand. 

She felt the abrupt brushing as she blinked, eyes imperceptibly stretched at the swift action. As their fingers began to intertwine. It appeared incongruous but also… favorable. They fought plenty of times before, treated each other like pure dirt, getting on their nerves, doing anything and everything to be able to watch the other fall and annoyed the other. Yet, here he was locking their fingers together, acting as nothing happened. As if the past held no meaning to them now. 

His gut was begging for him to do this, feeling the need to somehow to comfort her. In some way without openly saying why. He just couldn’t straight up tell her he had a dream featuring her as the main protagonist. 

The sensation from the contact made her insides twists, fluttering. She despised the impression she was receiving. Trying her best to hold back and suppressed her true emotions. Which she was not shockingly good doing so.

Pursing his lips, leaning down towards her. The warmth of his breath tickling her skin became recognizable. Pressing his lips on her skin, pecking her cheeks.

She had frozen in place, eyes involuntarily widened from the sudden touch on her cheeks. Feeling the wetness, the touch was shockingly tender to the rim. And that was strange. He should've been more forcible doing so? _He_ was doing this, no doubts. As if her mind went blank with notions on whatever to do.

She didn't bother to push him away from her. She felt her insides swiveled, a weird burning sensation coming to her cheeks. Sophia did her best to hold back that blush.

Her mouth agape, lips parted from her shock. Detecting her heart bounding a beat from within her chest.

He couldn't help but feel sorta left out, the further his dark blue eyes focused on his longing to feel those lips against his, discovering the idea to be so desirous, savoring that flavor if he could possibly taste. Devising him unbelievably envious of Sophia. Tranquility whimpering, letting out a grumble, "H-Hey, no fair... I-I-I want some kisses too!"

Sophia only gazed at him, no emotions seeping through her face. She couldn’t say she wasn’t surprised. 

“Are you jealous, Magoroku-chan~?”

Magoroku became shocked at his unexpected question but he’d promptly recovered. Puffing his cheeks, swiftly turning his head to the side, denying that claim, “Me? Being jealous of someone else?" His tone became mocking also laughing harshly at the mere idea of him actually feeling jealous, "Never! Why would I!?"

"Don't try to deny it! It's so clear to see~!"

"I, Magoroku Shido, the formal Student Council President of Aibo Academy, never would get jealous!" Crossing his arms, pouting, "But I want some attention too…"

"Then beg for some."

" _Beg_!? I... What!?" His expression filled with alarm before lowering himself, gumbling, "I'm not going to beg you."

Davide shrugged, “I guess, I’ll just keep giving kisses to your girlfriend then.” 

With silent agreement Sophia shifted closer to him, plopping herself on his lap. As the dress started bunching up between her thighs.

As she unhurriedly was staggering closer towards her, shoulders almost touching so close to sealing the gap between them. They felt the body head coming from the other. 

Without any denial licking his lips before permitting his hands snaked around her waist drawing her closer towards him. Straddling herself on his lap. Her facial expression was still void of any discernible sentiments. But may no sudden sounds against this, consenting silently.

 _‘I really didn’t peg her to be the type of girl who would do this.’_

He couldn’t stop himself from smirking from this. The current scene was most thrilling yet unexpected.

“What!?” The margin of his lips dipped down to a frown, his eyelids lowered, drooping pitifully, glowering at him, “But that’s not fair…!”

 _"Yo, Sophia-chan, you want to make our boyfriend jealous?"_

His tone was surprisingly mellow, dulcet, the question slowly ringing inside her ear. Felt his breath tickling her delicate, pale skin. He was too close for comfort but she didn't mind it, not at all. Perhaps, that was a good choice to make. She couldn't lie or deny that she was interested in Magoroku's reaction.

She could hear his low whisper next to her ear before he was leaning in some more, closing the only gap between them. He brought his hands up, carefully wrapping his fingers around her waist. Keeping a firm grip on her. His fingers scooping into the fabric of her nightgown. His touch was dubious but laced with dignity, having done this before but with whom? _Most likely Shido,_ consoled herself on that question.

Holding back his amusing feeling, he urging to 

His touch was so soft, his tenderness as he held her close. Nuzzling her neck. It took a few moments but she finally made some effort to move, shifting her arms, raising them up to his hair. Rubbing her slim fingers through his strains. Holding him close towards her own frame. 

One of her arms tugged around his musteline body, holding him while her other arm was hoisted, reaching for his blown colored strains of hair.

Mortified at what he was seemingly beholding, his dark blue eyes kept seeing their availability performance satisfied amidst affection. Something he wasn't expecting for him to do. 

His shoulder hanging low, dipping down. Letting his guard down with her, feeling secure in her grasp. Instantaneous she slowly melted in his kiss, bringing her arms towards him, encircling them around his neck which brought him down further towards her. The robot from another side of her kept their weight up and from completely falling on the sofa. 

His touch was dubious but laced with dignity, having done this with her before. She hated it, she hated how he must've gained experience with doing these sort of things.

He was the one who suggested that they do this and he was craving a small kiss from it; no matter how short it was or might be. He always ponders what females lips tasted like but never bothered to kiss any of them. Surely, she wouldn't mind if he steal some more kisses from her.

His lips softly and gradually connecting with her lips. The female froze, eyes involuntarily widened from the premature tinge on her lips. 

As if her mind went blank. He was kissing her first. And she was kissing him. The feeling felt foreign but right. Of course, he was still tense but he felt his muscles deliberately relaxing. 

She was undeserving of any sort of love or affection. None of it. And yet, here she was attaining an abundance of that from her boyfriends. 

Somehow they both felt pity towards her or shown to be sympathetic, even Davide. Shockingly, he was trying to comfort her oddly enough that is. 

She hated those looks they give her, the way their lips curve down, their facial expressions softened. Always urging to wipe those gazes, not craving to have those sorts of looks. She was never fond of getting pitiful glances.

As if they saw right past her harshness, the cruel yet stoic tone she always ended up depicting for all to behold. She was oftentimes ruthless but she wasn't that heartless, she just had an arduous time displaying that correctly. Of course, she was brutal and easily annoyed but far from being barely heartless. 

traditional Russian taunt.

At least, she felt exceptionally beneath the sentiments of fondness. No, he was confident that she shouldn't be earning any of it. After all, he was incredibly vicious, as if a large shark was about to bite back at any given moment. Despite, the two constantly brushing that off. But if that made the two happy then she'll just let that happen. No point in trying to convince them otherwise. Feeling the pressure of one of his shoulders being pressed down, Davide's hair, making contact with Magoroku's cheek, tickling him. The sudden movement was disorienting and shocking.

  
  


She remembered during the beginning of their relationship when Davide and her rarely got along together. Always managing to make the other one jealous with Magoroku. Always annoying one another, getting under their skin. An unspoken rivalry.

The more Magoroku watched the unexpectedly kiss turn into a full-blown scene with silent kisses and affectionate touching, the more he felt conflicted. Biting his thumb, anxiously and indignantly. 

Corners of Magoroku’s lips twitching, his eyes twitching. Gulping as he bite down on his pride, _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

Taking a deep breath, knowingly holding back his way to get fresh air. Lowering himself down on the bed, folding his hands together. Letting his fingers intertwined. Shutting his eyelids as tight as he can.

"

  
  


Pleased with Magoroku's reaction, The end of his lips curves in a self-satisfied smirk.

Taking the opportunity, sneaking her wat between the two males, without the need for a word, sliding her arms up, Placing one of her ghostly palm on Magoroku's chest. As the tips of her fingers fiddling and twirling with the buttons of his collar. A shirt that was easily discolored with dirt and wrinkles. A dispirited state his garments were in. Lips dropped downward, scowling at him. 

Her white hair, delicate to the touch. The hair stroking his skin, a relaxing sensation. Still, her expression was vacant, her blue bright colored eyes staring at his expression, unmoving. His chest was still heavily rising up and down. She could hear his heartbeat. The sound was relaxing music playing in her ears. Letting herself to engulf in that noise.

“Ahh,” This caused the tan-haired to spontaneously panic, 

, “both of you, stop it!”

  
  


mercilessly

Sweet kisses, simple and plain but felt so complexed. The shortness of breath was driving him insane on the inside. It was intoxicating. But he felt so desperate to continue. As he was trying to make a strenuous effort to understand what was currently happening and why it was. He was just a jerk with no one but himself to rely on but they seemed to care.

Sophia pushed herself away from his grasp, slightly lifting herself on the mattress. Only mere inches away from Magoroku, feeling each other's body head. Lightly tapping her index finger on his nose, her lips curling to one of her all so rare sweet but creepy passionate smiles. Her smiles were always so infectious. Her expression softened. 

"Change out of those dirty clothes."

"Do I get a prize kiss if I do that?"

"We'll see." 

  
  
  
  


"You suck at comforting."

His lips curve in a delish smirk before parting his lips to stick out his tongue at her, "Like you can do any better, Kitten~?"

"Kitten?"

"Yeah, you remind me of a cat."

Looking deeply into their characters as if they were simple pixels on a screen. He kept assuming their emotions. 

  
  


Taking the opportunity, sneak towards the tan-haired without a word, slipping her arms around him, drawing him close towards her. He only yelped as his muscles tightened, before sinking back down on the bed, bringing Magoroku with her. Her movements were subtle and swift. While also carrying a sense of diligence for what they were doing. His head burned in her chest without warning, his head under her chin. It was rather old but comforting 

Sophia was small and tiny enough without getting Davide's way of facing Magoroku.

Placing one of her tiny pale hands-on Magoroku's chest, her head under his chin, her bright blue eyes staring up at his face and at him. Still, her expression was vacant, she was still stoic as always. The tan-hair felt her soft hair on his neck and under his chin. His chest was still heavily rising up and down. She could hear his heartbeat. The sound was relaxing music playing in her ears. Letting herself to engulf in that noise.

Magoroku, carefully positioning herself between

* * *

## Your Queen Will Be Here | A MagoSoph Fanfic ( Sofia x Shido)

### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> He wasn't acting like himself and it was bothering her greatly. I do not own Future Card Buddyfight.

### Work Text:

_Sophia entered the room that belongs to the student council. She let her eyes roamed around the room to find the student council President sitting silently on one of the dark blue couches. She strolls over to him and sat down beside him._

 _The two settled in silence as her head rested on his shoulder. He tenses up by this action but Sophia pays no mind to it, after all, it was typical for him to tense up when she did this. This was a common occurrence, Sophia just entering the student council and simply watches Shido effortlessly write on paper that was important. She wasn't rightfully supposed to coming to Aido anymore but she preferred coming back to Aido only to see her boyfriend._

 _He was uncommunicative this time around. Shido wasn't generally this quiet. At first, she thought it was probably him appreciating the moment but she doubted that was the case when she decided to gaze up at him only to find that he wasn't looking at her but rather gazing at the floor. He appeared to be deep in thought. She whirled her eyes away from him, he was probably fine._

 _The further they stayed like this the more she admitted that she despised this stillness. It was bizarre that he managed to stay this quiet for what felt like hours. She found that the posture she was in growing uncomfortable with. It was remarkably off to her to feel this uneasy._

 _She swiftly and apprehensively moved her head away from his shoulder. Shido didn't make even a single move of acknowledgment. However, his lips curl into a frown. She could have sworn she saw an indication of sadness in his dark blue eyes. Still, he didn't bother to move his gaze towards her._

 _She became convinced that something was displeasing him. She knew that for a fact._

 _"Shido?"_

 _"Hm?" His eyes travel to her bright blue ones._

 _"Are you okay? You're very silent today."_

 _He separated his lips but didn't make a sound. He sheepishly peers away from her and fumbles._

 _She frowns at this, "What's wrong, Shido?"_

 _His mouth grew wider to speak but he couldn't. He ended up biting his lips harshly as his eyes wandered around the room. Why was it so hard to speak? He shouldn't be trying this hard. He was Shido Magoroku, after all, he was able to speak his mind was telling him no. His eyes roam around the room until his eyes eventually landed on Sophia. No matter how hard he tried to rip his gaze away from her he was unable too. Meticulously he studied her features and facial expressions. She was very elegant, her smooth pale skin, her delicate white hair, her bright sky blue eyes that he would get lost in for hours on end. However, her face shown that of concern._

 _Sophia only started back at him with a glimmer of suspicion. He wouldn't answer her question and she wanted to understand why._

 _"Don't you trust me, Shido?" She really thought they were past all these trust issues but she reckoned not._

 _He flinched at the surprising tone of sorrow In her voice. "O-Of course I trust you, Sophia! More than anyone."_

 _"Then why aren't you telling me?"_

 _He fumbled some more and lower himself, "If I told you, you'll only make of me, " he whimpered._

 _"It's because of your nightmares isn't it, Shido?"_

 _His eyes widened, "Wait! How do you know that, Sophia!?"_

 _"I'm not an idiot, Shido."_

 _"I know..." She was very wise and that was one of the reasons he cherished her. She wasn't easily fooled._

 _She shifted closer and wrapped her arms around him in a surprisingly warm hug. He couldn't help but tense up and felt his cheeks burned by the action. He hesitated a bit before he fully wrapped his wraps around her. He felt his eyes watered. He buried his face onto her shoulders._

 _"Everything will be fine, Shido, they're only just dreams."_

 _He was shocked to hear such words coming from the white-haired. Sophia comforting Shido!? This almost felt like a dream. This felt shockingly nice, no one ever bothered to show him any comfort before, no even Sophia in the past months despite the fact that they were dating._

 _She heard soft muffles and whimpering coming from the tan-haired she had safely wrapped in her arms. He was sobbing on her shoulder while he unknowingly tightens his grip around her waist._

 _It made her wince in slight pain. She wasn't good at giving others comfort but she knew how to deal with Shido. Her Master has instructed her on what to execute and say when Shido was either mad or complaining about something that she simply didn't care about. But crying wasn't one of those. She tried whispering sweet meanlessing words into his ear. The words made her cringe but Shido seems to calm down, if only by a little. It was hard for her to do so._

 _A few minutes him simply bawling his eyes out he finally spoke, "Why are doing this, Sophia?" He horsed out. His throat was painfully sore. And his eyes were hurting from all of the wailings._

 _She pushed him back and scanned him. His eyes were puffy and red from his sobbing. The shoulder pad on her blue jacket was dampened and wet from him but she didn't care. She lifted her hand, bring it up to his eyes, wiping the tears away from his eyes. She soon learns in and brushed her lips against his, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He felt to drain to react to her kiss. He got his answer by actions but not by words. He wanted to her to speak. He wanted badly to kiss back but his body wouldn't let him do that. So instead he sat there letting her do as she pleased._

 _She broke the kiss quickly after. Shido wasn't kissing back and it felt weird._

 _Shido bit the inside of his lips and let his eyes travel down to hands small pale hands. He holds one of her hands. Her hands were just a perfect size for holding. His thumb effortlessly drawing pattern circles. She didn't mind him doing this. As she saw his lips slowing curling into a small warm smile._

 _"I'll love you, Sophia. Do you know that, Sophia?" His cheeks were lightly stained with crimson as he spoke those words._

 _"Da." The word "love" still felt so strange to hear. Even if he had uttered it countless times before those words once before to her on multiple occasions. Love was such a powerful word. A power in which she was good at using or knowing how it works. No one in her past spook the three words, not even her own family told her that they loved her. Her family could only careless about her well-being. Only him. That made her wonder if Shido felt the same way. She wondered if Shido had a past girlfriend. Unlikely._

 _Her heart skips a beat. She found herself clenching the folds of her light blue dress tightly with her free small hand. It was the pit of her stomach and she detested it. She loathed feeling like this. All of it. She wanted to say the same words back him but she never could._

 _He took note of the action, "Are you okay, Sophia."_

 _She blinked and nodded silently._

 _"I think I should go now." She hated the sound of her tone of voice. She quickly shot up from the couch._

 _His stomach filled with dread, he didn't want her to leave him, not again, never again._

 _"Wait, Sophia!"_

 _Desperately was the only word that came to mind when she said this which made her cringe. Maybe it was too Desperate? He wasn't Desperate for her to stay. Was he?_

 _He took hold of her arm, causing her to stop in her tracks._

 _"Don't leave me again, Sophia. I need you!"_

 _She whirled her head to look at him. She was giving him those puppy dog eyes. She sighed, "Agh, fine, I'll stay."_

 _His face brightens as he smiles brightly. He pulled her back into the couch, she landed right on his chest. She felt her a burning sensation in her cheeks as she was the one who tenses up this time. After a few moments, she closed her eyes and got more comfortable in the position they were in._

 _"Shido?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Did you ever have a girlfriend before me?"_

 _"Huh? Why do you want to know?"_

 _"Just answer the question."_

 _"No, you're my first and hopefully last."_

 _She became confused by this, "Last?"_

He nodded, "Yes, you mean everything to me, Sophia. I can't see my life without you in it."

 _She felt a weird fuzzy feeling in her chest. Her lips curl into a small loving smile._

* * *

## Gazing into the stars of fate

### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> The sun was pouring from above as always, it felt like a warm blanket. The sky cleared of any bad weather. The sound of the wind whirling and birds chirping a melody, gliding high above the sky around the trees, simultaneously waved. He felt the cold air, waving the strands of his short teal and white hair.

### Work Text:

The sun was pouring from above as always, it felt like a warm blanket. The sky cleared of any bad weather. The sound of the wind whirling and birds chirping a melody, gliding high above the sky around the trees, simultaneously waved. He felt the cold air, waving the strands of his short teal and white hair. 

As far as he knew, it was a perfect summer day in this heat. He kicked his ball on the field, simply playing around and practicing. It wasn’t abnormal for him to practice in his free time, he often did it a lot. He loves soccer. A passion of his. And it wasn’t abnormal for him to be here alone with just his Buddy, he didn’t really mind it until it became known in his mind.

A gust of wind blew by but that’s when he felt something, or rather someone observing him. It was a strange feeling but one he remembered feeling before when he met Gaito. This aura felt foreign. 

He paused his kicking. He turned with eyes laden with confusion, as he locked eyes with icy blue eyes from so far away. From where he was standing in the court, she was quite a few away from him. A white-haired with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes, from across the school’s fence. He found a girl, unmoving. Only blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move. 

Sophia Sakharov. The school’s student council Vice-President. She was always near the student council president, Shido Magoroku during school hours. But why was she standing there, watching from behind the school’s fence? Did he do something wrong and she was waiting? No, he never breaks the rules, that wouldn’t make sense.

He heard rumors of her before that she was as cold as winter ice and ruthless. But those were just rumors, and he wasn’t sure if they were true. He had to see to believe kind of moments. Besides, he believed there was good in everyone. 

For what felt like seconds, truly felt like hours that he was gazing into those eyes. Something about those eyes felt strange.

“Kanata.” His buddy called, sounding concerned. Kanata turned, blinking out of his sudden daze, “Is something wrong?”

Kanata didn’t believe there was anything wrong. As far as he knew he thought he was fine, or at least believed so.

Once he gazed back, the girl was gone. Out of his sight, nowhere to be seen by him. Huh? That’s strange. He swore she was watching him. Did she leave? He parted his lips and gazed confusingly. Did she leave because of his perfect notion? He frowned sadly as it reminded him of that thick feeling of having no one.

“Are you okay, Kanata?”

He looked back at his Buddy and smiled brightly, “Yeah. I’m fine."

\-------------

He got high scores on all of his grades, as expected he was the school's genius. Classes were finished and he made it back to his locker. By now, most of the hall was devoid and kids were scattered in their own places.

"Oozora Kanata.”

A girl’s voice called his name sternly. He lifted his head in confusion. Once again, he found himself locking his dark blue eyes with bright sky-blue. They were thicker than before, maybe it was because they weren’t so far as before. It was that girl! 

“Vice-President Sophia?”

“He’s calling you.” Her expression was unmoving, “Come with me. It’s important.”

“Who’s calling me?” 

“President Shido. Now, come with me.” 

She insisted that he comes with her but Kanata felt it was important and said it was. But what did President Shido want with him? Why does the President need him? He could only stare in confusion.

“President Shido? Is there something he wants from me? Did I do something wrong?” 

“I believe he will like you to engage in a Buddyfight with him.”

Sure, Buddyfighting the student council president sounded fun but he had other plans. He was going to meet Mikado Gao and Gaito soon, too. And he promised that he’ll hang out with them.

“No, thank you.”

She blinked, almost in shock, “Excuse me?” Probably not a response she was expecting, she might as well thought.

He nervously laughed, “I’m sorry. I’m busy so I can’t stay here to Buddyfight him. Maybe some other time?”

“I understand.” She closed her eyes as she nodded before stoically turning around. 

“Um, Bye Vice-President Sophia!” It was only polite to say goodbye to your vice-president, right? “See you tomorrow!” 

He ponderously waved at her as a goodbye but she didn't see it. 

She didn’t halt her steps as she kept strolling. Nothing was spoken from her as her heels and body faded into the halls. He was left there.

Every so often, he felt the stare and turned to find her staring from behind the green fence. They would lock eyes for a moment before he had to break it and she would leave. 

Sometimes she stayed and didn't move, when he looked back at her. Those moments felt quite rare for that to even happen. Those days, he smiled at her and awkwardly waved but she didn't return it. 

He didn't mind her standing there. It didn't bother him as one would think it would. She was constantly gazing at him, he didn't get it.

“Kanata. I think this girl has an interest in you.”

“Oh, really?” Kanata blinked. 

If that wasn’t obvious from the way she was always watching him from the corner. He didn’t really understand it. His perfection usually drove those he cared about away. But it seemed he didn't notice it.

“But I think you should be careful with your heart, Kanata,” Athora warned carefully, worried for his Buddy. “You might not know if she will break it.”

“She has an interest in me… be careful with my heart… What do you mean, Athora?”

A girl was Interested in him? He didn’t really get what it meant. 

He furrowed his brow, frowning confusingly as he felt sweat pour down from his cheeks. He barely knew her outside of rumors, and their only interaction was weeks before. 

She was a mystery, a lock to a key with an invisible feeling he couldn't make out. He would like to know. 

He decided to confront her the next day.

"Vice-President Sophia." 

  
  
  


\-----

Every day she walked in the same spot, sometimes on her new habit but she knew better. Most days she missed doing her work and student council duties she was fully committed to and responsible for. 

She thought it was all pointless. Meaningless. Nothing was going to benefit from this. Watching him continue playing wasn't a good time. 

She studied him from afar, his movements swift and knowing. She studied the way his facial expressions altered when he noticed her. She studied thoroughly.

Something about this boy piqued her interest but why was that? 

Maybe it was because Kyoya-sama had informed her about him. His talents were one of interest. He was a genuine genius and was known for his perfect grades and wonderful Buddyfighting skills. Maybe he could serve some use to Kyoya-sama.

The whole day of spending it with him out in those fields still haunted her mind. Something else shined on his face, it lit up with happiness but he was normally happy and smiled often but that was a different glint.

It's pointless to care, she believed. Why did she care? She shouldn't yet she felt a pang feeling something in her chest. 

She'll just throw him away, make him disappear when she has no more use for him. Or when Kyoya-sama didn't find a need for his cause. 

A part of her didn't want to do that, she had different plans in mind.

\-------

Eyes so cold, they felt warm. 

He can’t help but enjoy the time they spend together from the bottom of his heart. His heart raced.

“What is this feeling?” He placed a hand on his chest while it was beating. “This is what it feels like when you’re in love?” 

  
  


He held her hand for the first time, engulfing her in the strange cold. 

Her hands were like ice but it felt so warm. Like puzzle pieces, their hands lock like two that were meant to be together.

* * *

Nothing like spending time to watch your perfect boyfriend play soccer on school grounds.

Every day she walked in the same spot, sometimes on her new habit but she knew better. Most days she missed doing her work and student council duties she was fully committed to and responsible for. 

Every so often, he felt the stare and turned to find her staring from behind the green fence. They would lock eyes for a moment before he had to break it and she would leave. 

Sometimes she stayed and didn't move, when he looked back at her. Those moments felt quite rare for that to even happen. Those days, he smiled at her and awkwardly waved but she didn't return it. 

He didn't mind her standing there. It didn't bother him as one would think it would. She was constantly gazing at him, he didn't get it.

These were one of those days. A gust of wind blew by but that’s when he felt something, or rather someone observing him. It was a strange feeling but one he remembered feeling before when he met Gaito. This aura felt foreign yet familiar.

He paused his kicking. He turned with eyes laden with confusion, as he locked eyes with icy blue eyes from so far away. From where he was standing in the court, she was quite a few away from him. A white-haired with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes, from across the school’s fence. He found a girl, unmoving. Only blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move. 

Sophia Sakharov. The school’s student council Vice-President. She was always near the student council president, Shido Magoroku during school hours. But why was she standing there, watching from behind the school’s fence? Did he do something wrong and she was waiting? No, he never breaks the rules, that wouldn’t make sense.

He heard rumors of her before that she was as cold as winter ice and ruthless. But those were just rumors, and he wasn’t sure if they were true before but now, he was with her, he thought otherwise. Even his beloved Buddy, told him to be careful and think before he gave his heart away to her.

He had to see to believe kind of moments. Besides, he believed there was good in everyone. 

For what felt like seconds, truly felt like hours that he was gazing into those eyes. Something about those eyes felt strange.

“Kanata.” His buddy called, sounding concerned. Kanata turned, blinking out of his sudden daze, “Is something wrong?”

Kanata didn’t believe there was anything wrong. As far as he knew he thought he was fine, or at least believed so.

Once he gazed back, the girl was gone. Out of his sight, nowhere to be seen by him. Huh? That’s strange. He swore she was watching him. Did she leave? He parted his lips and gazed confusingly. Did she leave because of his perfect notion? He frowned sadly as it reminded him of that thick feeling of having no one.

“Are you okay, Kanata?”

He looked back at his Buddy and smiled brightly, “Yeah. I’m fine." Though he can't help but worry if she needed something. 

He should really be focused on his upcoming soccer match.

He got high scores on all of his grades, as expected he was the school's genius. Classes were finished and he made it back to his locker. By now, most of the hall was devoid and kids were scattered in their own places.

"Oozora Kanata.”

A girl’s voice called his name sternly. He lifted his head in confusion. Once again, he found himself locking his dark blue eyes with bright sky-blue. They were thicker than before, maybe it was because they weren’t so far as before. It was that girl! 

“Vice-President Sophia?”

“He’s calling you.” Her expression was unmoving, “Come with me. It’s important.”

“Who’s calling me?” 

“President Shido. Now, come with me.” 

She insisted that he comes with her but Kanata felt it was important and said it was. But what did President Shido want with him? Why does the President need him? He could only stare in confusion. But he agreed to come anyway. Maybe it was something important as she said. 

  
  


Today was a perfect day for a Soccer match. 

The sun was pouring from above as always, it felt like a warm blanket. The sky cleared of any bad weather. The sound of the wind whirling and birds chirping a melody, gliding high above the sky around the trees, simultaneously waved. He felt the cold air, waving the strands of his short teal and white hair. 

As far as he knew, it was a perfect summer day in this heat. He kicked his ball on the field, simply playing around and practicing.

It felt strange seeing her out on the field, well not directly on the field. But near the bleachers. As far as he recalled. 

* * *

## "I Don't Like The Way They Look At You": Only Gaze At Me

### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Work Text:

The door to his classroom opened, the tan-haired didn’t bother to pay attention to it nor to the person or people who were coming in and out. Instead, he was too focused on his work in front of him to care. 

“Magoroku Shido, you’re needed.”

His head perked up at the familiar voice. Sophia Sakharov. The tan-haired knew her voice so vividly. He finally stopped his math work. Straighten himself up from his chair, his head twirling to the side. 

His dark blue eyes hastily scanned his classmate. The males in her class were watching her. while being afraid of her they also loved her. Those looks. Looks from his fellow classmates when Sophia came to get him. The way would lust over her beauty. _Disgusting._ Sophia was his and his alone. 

His dark blues now meeting her bright blue gaze. She waiting for him, standing in the door. Books and paper in hand. Magoroku hastily packed his belongings up, strolling to the door up to her.

* * *

Magoroku fumbled, sitting down on the dark blue couch, next to Sophia. The white-haired in the hall did say that she needed Magoroku for some of the tasks she was currently dealing with. She would've done it all by herself as she would’ve liked too but Magoroku was needed.

The tan-haired student council president scrutiny the female, watching her closely as she was writing on the papers in front of her on the desk. 

“So… um, what did you need help with Sophia?”

Sophia flipped through the papers on the desk, pulling two papers from the stack, swiftly hosting them up in the air towards the male sitting next to her, “Here, take a look at this.”

“Hm?” Rasing eyebrow being rather skeptical if this, Magoroku took the papers from the corner. The white-haired let go of the paper letting the male take it out of her hand.

Sophia went back to work on the papers, her pen scribbling on the sheets.

His dark blue eyes focus on the papers, scanning the words on the first page; trying to read the words on the sheet. But surprisingly, this was a challenge for him. Odd. His mind kept picturing the teens in his class staring The looks from the classmates were eating at him. As his deepest fear of Sophia leaving him for one of them arose. 

His mind immediately pictured them with Sophia. Shutting his tightly. Notably, he started trembling in his spot. 

_‘Why am I suddenly shaking? What’s going on!? Am I angry!?’_

“So-Sophia?” Voicing her name, shakily. 

The white-haired didn’t bother to acknowledge his existence next to her. Her bright blue eyes glued to the paper in front of her. She probably was to focus on the paper and her task to care or hear his call. 

Knowing this possibly was the case, Magoroku leans in, gently placing the palm of his gloved hand on top of Sophia’s pale back of a hand. Knowing fully well Sophia would stop writing. While trying to calm himself down.

Sophia immediately stopped her student council task. Her pen slipped from her hand, the only noise filling the room was the pen dropping on the coffee table. 

She swiftly whirled her head to look at Magoroku. She didn’t make an effort to push him away from her. But that didn’t prevent her from showing her annoyance towards him. Her eyes negligibly narrowed at him. The corner of her lips dipped in a frown, slightly leering at him. For daring to stop her from completing her current writing task. 

“What are you—”

"I-I don't like the way they look at you, Sophia!” Magoroku was blunt, to the point. No reason to hide it anymore. She probably had her assumptions. 

Sophia was becoming more annoyed by him for interpreting her mid-sentence so abruptly like that.

“What?” was all that Sophia vocalized. A bitter tone. 

"Th-those looks, disgusting looks from my classmates! I hate it! The way they slobber at you! I'm the only one who should look at you like that! You belong to me and alone, Sophia!" The tan-haired has made sure he was pouring his heart out. Showing all of his emotions. 

Sophia only stared at him, no emotions seeping through her face. She couldn’t say she was surprised. “Are you jealous, Shido?”

Magoroku became shocked at her unexpected question but he’d promptly recovered, “Me being jealous!? Never! I have no need too! I’m perfect to ever be jealous over those poor excuses! You should know me better than that, Sophia.”

Sophia didn’t speak, only ignoring his statement altogether.

“Sophia! Don’t ignore me! I need to know if you would leave me for any of them!?”

Sophia let out a sigh, shutting her eyes, still being annoyed. As she was hoisting her hand to the top of her head, rubbing it with the tips of her fingers on her forehand. 

Magoroku's mouth was agape. He was now looking concerned for her, “Wh-what’s wrong, Sophia?”

Sophia moved her fingers tips away from her head, reopening her eyes to look at him, “If I told, I wouldn’t leave you for them? Would stop this nonsense already?”

“Y-yes! And it’s not nonsense!”

Sophia slipped her other hand, that the ten-haired hand in his light grasp, out from under him. Surprisingly, she gently clutching his hand that remains on the coffee table. He felt her hand touching his from under the white fabric of his glove. Her fingers and palm holding his fingers as she was now hoisting his hand up, raising her other hand. She uses her other free hand to take the end of Magoroku’s glove, pulling down the glove, revealing the back of his bare hand. Closing her bright blue eyes, she lowered herself, lightly pressing her lips on the back of his hand.

This caught the male off guard. Magoroku felt heat rushing to his cheeks, a burning sensation, by her sudden feeling of skin-contacting with the back of his hand. 

The peck only lasting for a few moments as Sophia parted her lips for his hand and straightening herself back up, letting go of his hand in the process.

Magoroku brought his hand closer to his body, holding the hand that Sophia kiss with his other and close to his chest. “Ah, did you just kiss my hand!?” He was still shocked, trying to process Sophia’s action.

The white-haired ignore his flustering. Using one of her hands, picking up her black ink pen that slipped from her grasp earlier. With her other free hand, she grasps the end of some papers. Before she hoisted the sheets up towards Magoroku. Before gently smacking him in the forehead, “Let’s finish our tasks now.” 

Magoroku flinched but eventually nodded in agreement, “Y-yes, good idea! Let's hurry this up.”

"Da."

* * *

## First time for everything

### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> The first time she stoically walks up to him. It’s unexpected. She wraps her arms around his waist, clinging to the back of his green uniform shirt. As she places her head on his chest. 
> 
> It takes him by surprise. He clumsily yelps and twitches as he feels the contact. He tenses up. His cheeks burning up as his muscle tightens. He’s confused and unsure. Keep his arms up midway while his fingers awkwardly tense. Sweat softly pouring. He blushes.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188776/chapters/71664552/edit)



### [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188776/chapters/71664552)

### Chapter Text

The first time she stoically walks up to him. It’s unexpected. She wraps her arms around his waist, clinging to the back of his green uniform shirt. As she places her head on his chest. 

It takes him by surprise. He clumsily yelps and twitches as he feels the contact. He tenses up. His cheeks burning up as his muscle tightens. He’s confused and unsure. Keep his arms up midway while his fingers awkwardly tense. Sweat softly pouring. He blushes.

“S-Sophia?” He asks, stuttering, “Wh-What are you doing?!”

Her icy eyes glance up to meet his surprised gaze. She’s silent. He’s blushing. Her expression is impassive. Always been. She could hear his heartbeats in his chest, see his gaze, hear his voice. She sees his blush. He’s a lot of trouble to deal with but she deals with him anyway.

There’s something warm here. He’s a blanket. He’s surprisingly soft and warm. Like a teddy bear. No, he’s a teddy bear dressed in puffy green clothes. Her teddy bear. 

He doesn’t tell her to stop this or complains. It takes some time for him to slowly relax and give in. He clumsily wraps his arms around her, almost hesitant but does so. It draws her closer. She feels his arms but doesn’t move from her spot.

He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. The moment doesn’t last as one it may seem. As she’s the first to break apart. “He’s calling.” The first words that came from her lips. Her expression doesn’t change neither did the tone of her voice. 

“Huh?” He feels the warmth fade as he becomes confused. She’s the first to leave the warmth that they were sharing together.

“Wait!” He reaches out his hand, in a panic. “Don’t leave me!”

She’s always the first to leave. It falls back to silence. 

Their height difference becomes useful and quite convenient. She discovers. He’s taller, but that’s to be expected of his older, two-year gap in age. 

The second time, he’s talking. Or rather, he’s complaining.

“Since when did they get so popular?!” He pouts, clearly annoyed. How dare they…?! He sees the news. It’s everywhere. “Mikado Gao and that Nanana Paruko girl are supposedly dating, and now he, and Nanana Paruko are rising in popularity! It’s so annoying!” Since when did people care so much about relationships anyway? Who knew it’ll be so easy yet so difficult?! Why is their relationship so special anyway?! “I, Shido Magoroku, the Student Council President, should be the idol of all the students! Not some elementary schoolers!”

“You being unpopular is nothing new, geh.”

She watches as he shoves his hands to his face, whimpering dramatically as his shoulders bounce with emotions. “What should I do?”

“Use your head, Magoroku.” Gallows spoke, “You have big sis Sophia, geh.”

Magoroku stops crying, removing his hands. That’s right! He’s dating Sophia! He’ll make sure his plans will work. 

“Oh! I get it!” He turns to the white-haired. His eyes glisten with an idea. “I’ll use Sophia and make them…!” 

He thinks of a simple plan, one without failure. If he announces to the students that their student council president is dating their vice president, his repetition will bound to rise up and people will notice him! It’s perfect. He giggles. 

She narrows her eyes, “That’s not happening.”

He pouts. No fair! “How can you know that?!”

“There’s no use.”

The girl will go so far as to make his wish of being popular true. Sometimes it should be expected. This is one of them. 

Not long he shifts. His hands were finally down when she swiftly moves. 

“S-Sophia?!” 

She places her hands on his shirt and leans up. Her head’s resting on his chest. Her stoic eyes meeting his gaze. 

He shivers, his body tenses as his arms were up, fingers awkwardly curve. His eyes widen as he awkwardly stands there once more. Her soft white that’s almost like snow, tickles his skin. 

“Gesha-Gesha!” Gallows laughs and mocks Magoroku as expected.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188776/chapters/71667417/edit)



### [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188776/chapters/71667417)

### Summary:

> Nsfw??

### Chapter Text

She had him by the collar. This night however felt different. The only source from within the room was the single lamb next to their nightstand, the rest of it was dark. He let out a loud yelp as he felt her hand push him to the bed. His back hitting against the soft blankets.

Sophia is there, below him. Her stoic expression glued to him. Her eyes only set on his. He tensed up. And awkwardly shifted. Feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. She leaned forward and he tensed. She was still confident and stern.

His eyes widened as he felt cold lips touching his. She kissed him. It wasn't long before she broke the kiss. 

He flinched and he brought a hand up to his lips in school, "Did you just…?!" 

His body tensed, face flushed with crimson. She doesn’t respond. Her eyes are more focused on his body. With her drifting mouth carelessly pressing against his exposed skin, in a powerful and swift motion. 

"S-Sophia?! Wh-What are you doing!?"

He didn’t realize that his collar was already unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing his collarbone and shoulders. He shivered at the cold air hitting against his skin. His shirt was already disheveled.

She left nothing but a powerful sensation in her tracks. She leaned down. She bit and sucked on his skin. Her stoic eyes watching him. He let out a moan. Yikes! She doesn't stop. 

“Stop this!” He tried to protest this, a reaction he always had.

  
  


It felt painful… painfully good. It felt pleasurable despite being in pain. A new kind of pain he'd never experienced before. He slid a finger down his neck, wondering what it would feel like. He flinched. Gosh, he wanted more of that. He needed that. An ecstasy.

He shouted as he felt her hand gripped his body, in a strong pull. Tears formed from the corner of his eyes as droop began to leak from his lips. He was in a mess. Her hands felt as cold as ice as she stoically looked down upon him like this. He moaned her name uncontrollably.

He was begging, no pleading for it. He felt a twisting feeling in his chest. A feeling of electricity ran down his guts. This feeling was strange, weird but felt good. It felt really good.

He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop thinking about her. All he wanted was her, only her.

As his blood rushed and his heart continued to hammer heavily. It was an overwhelming sensation that overtook him. 

He wanted her. He wanted her so badly.

He needed her. 

He needed this.

He expected for her to leave him here.

* * *

## Three

### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Work Text:

“Next, I call Bone Rebel, Gallows to the right position!”

“Gesha-Gesha!” The monster flew up to the right area before a gust of wind.

 _As the student council president, he had to make sure everything was in order._

Shido Magoroku had heard about Dungeon World but would never expect to see it in person. It was strange. One day, Sophia somehow got one in form of a card, known as Security Chief, Shido. He came into their daily lives, claiming to be the better version of Magoroku. His egotistical nature showing.

Magoroku doesn’t know why she would even keep the monster in the first place, she already had a Buddy Monster. Did Kyoya-sama order her to do that?

“Do you have a Sophia back in Dungeon World?”

Shido, or rather, being known as Chief was taken off guard by his sudden question. “Yes, I do.”

Sophia was busy working her tablet much to notice him, he sat there as she did. His curiosity grew a little more. His eyes lingered on her hair.

Sophia steals Magoroku's food when hes not around and Magoroku taking Sophia clothes. 

A perfect married couple.

Sophia has two hands and in which case they both belong to Magoroku and Chief Shido

_She saw a dream. The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle._

 _“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

 _Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader._

 _The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._

 _Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._

 _In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._

 _That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

 _There was a deal to be made with adults and kids, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._

 _The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solidly in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._

 _She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

 _She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to “Da” to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets._

 _"Everything is proceeding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”_

 **—**

The day was about to begin in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. The sunrise was peeking out from the light blue curtains in the room. The clock on the right night tabletop showed that it was close to five am. 

Magoroku was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away, staring with wide eyes across the room until slumber came to her. Sleep rarely came to her on most nights as her mind plagued with countless duties and questions that went unanswered. 

She heard ever so soft snores coming from her right. Her icy blue eyes glanced over to find her husband, Shido Magoroku, who was still dozing off with a peaceful smile. She noticed his breathing. His body curled as he was slightly clinging to her. She gazes at him stoically. He was still asleep, odd given how he was a morning bird as well but got used to it.

Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face.

She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. The way he slept reminded her of a small child. She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers. 

Magoroku sleepily clinging to Sophia with a smile. 

Sometimes, the tan-haired would either find himself shifting closer to her in his sleep, clinging to her arms as he curled up, placing his hand closer to her chest. He made himself appear smaller than others. While other times, Magoroku would incidentally be a big soon at times because he tends to cling to Sophia at night. Sophia won't admit it but she likes it when he does that because he's like a soft teddy that's warm. Her teddy bear.

This couldn’t last forever. Kyoya-sama would surely begin calling her into work soon enough. Well, he didn’t really need to call her since she was always there. It’s time to wake him up and carry on another day of work. She managed to wake him up as she shifted her weight on the bed. She heard a muffled groan in reply.

Despite staying up at ungodly hours in the morning, the white-haired was always the first to wake up at the crack of the morning. In the private room that they shared for quite some time now. The male was also an early bird as well, for the most part, that is.

He sleepy opened his eyes to find her. “Good morning, Sophia.”

She doesn’t respond to him as the covers slipped from her frame. 

“What time is it?”

“Five.”

Magoroku frowned, “It’s a bit too early.” 

He doesn’t start work until six or so, believing he had plenty of time to catch more of his rest before he started the busy day of work. She went to get up as his navy eyes trailed her frame as he noticed movements.

“Where are you going?”

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” 

“Wait!” He clung to her, stopping her from getting up. “Don’t leave me just yet.” He said as he placed his hand on her back. His arms held her shoulders in a grip that wasn’t too harsh, but wasn’t too soft, either. “Please, just stay here for a moment.”

She paused, her moments coming to an end by his touch. She doesn’t mock him or tell him to remove himself from her. She just stood there silently.

“You’re going to get up, aren’t you?”

“I don’t want to.” He whined, “Why can’t we just stay in bed?”

“No, you need to get up.” She was stern as always. She heard him let out an annoying whine in reply.

“Get ready right away.”

“Oh, fine, then.” He whimpered as he removed his hands and got up. “I guess I should be getting up soon anyway.” Listening to her words. “But don’t forget you still need to repay the favor from last night.”

 _"...I will not forget those words."_

 **—**

“What can I do for you?” 

“Who are _you_ now?”

"I'm simply the chairwoman here."

 _‘This is all that I am.’_

Icy blue eyes met with the man in front of her. An older man with short blonde hair and emerald green eyes was dressed in a fancy suit and tie. He flashed her a smile to which she didn’t return. She was here for important business. Her expression didn’t waver as her eyes cast on his frame. She knew why he’d come here.

“Is there something you need from Gaen Kyoya-sama?”

A young lady who had icy blue eyes that would melt anyone who glares her way. Dawning a simple pencil skirt and a long stole strapped that wrapped around her frame. Her icy blue eyes glaring at them, giving them a knowing look of wrong-doing. A powerful woman who was working with one of the greatest people in the world, the CEO of a famous man. Dutiful, serious, and responsible.

In the higher-ups from within the office, she also served as Gaen Kyoya's chairwoman and servant if needed. When she was much younger she used to stand by his side, waiting for his orders from the tower but now it seems as if Kyoya-sama wanted her to work as well. He trusted her with the important task. She was responsible for all of the given tasks and acted accordingly. Kyoya-sama orders.

"What about Mister Gaen Kyoya?”

“Do you want to see him?”

The man nodded, “Let me see him."

“I’ll arrange a meeting.” 

“I did not come here to _arrange_ a meeting with him. I came here to see him directly and I must.”

"He’s busy. He doesn't wish to talk right now.” 

"Oh? Why is that? Please, do tell me, young assistant. I have other ways of… Let's say… _getting you to talk._ If you know what I mean…" He flashed her a delightful smirk. A twisted smirk filled with malicious desires for her. She noticed it from the way his eyes glistened. "You have such a pretty face. However. For one, that pretty face of yours could be of use to a lot of things I have going on, wouldn't you say, my dear?"

Disgusting. Sophia felt disgusted. Pretty? She hated that word with every fiber of her cold being. This guy was supposed to be a professional. He wasn’t one. That slowly drowned out the annoyance that she was feeling. She was slowly losing her patients and her temper along with it. She wasn’t going to fall.

She leaned forward, stepping her heel annoyingly on the floor. "Never mind that!" She ended up shouting back. “Just tell me what you want already.”

“You.”

"I'm married." 

“It doesn’t matter, dump him.”

 _I don’t take orders from you._ She had enough of this talk. She was annoyed with him, her temper growing with each passing second. “This talk ends here.” Her expression went back to being impassive. “You’ll have to respect Kyoya-sama’s decision.”

She swiftly went on her way, leaving the meeting at that. She shortly left moments ago, focusing on her work out in front of her, not responding to the man’s complaints. It’s clear to her now that she didn’t like the idea of Kyoya-sama hanging around with this guy all that much and luckily for her, she knew he was going to feel the same. 

She looked at her phone. He's calling. Shido. Or well, Magoroku, now. She dropped his last name years ago when they got married. But still she was used to referring to him as simply Shido, and nothing more. Normally, she would’ve gone to see what he wanted by now but doesn’t bother to move.

He kept calling her. She ignored him. Normally, she would answer the first time he’d calls her name but not for today. Her phone buzzed as she forgot to turn off silent again. She would answer but she didn’t want to deal with it. She was tempted to just block his number again but he would complain. And besides, the only reason she ended up unblocking his number was that they got into a relationship. He wouldn’t stop bugging her to unblock him so they can keep close contact. ‘Just in case, as they say’ as he says. It’s best to not answer it.

She knew why he was calling, it wasn’t as urgent as he made it out to be. It was the holidays. And most likely, he was calling because of that. 

It would be meaningless, and she doesn’t like doing meaningless things. She didn’t care about the events, it was just like any other day. Nothing special. Buying gifts and spending time with others. Pointless. It was just obligatory, she thought.

The urge to pick it up was tempted. 

A temptation that plunged her senses and she came to the demands. She removed herself from the desk and went to the backrooms. She grabbed her phone and turned on it. She noticed the emails he’d sent before but ignored them. She clicked the button and brought it up to her ear, stoically. 

“Don’t call me at work. Is there something you need?”

 _“Sophia!”_ A voice instantly shouted from the other end. Sophia cringed as she drew back her phone from her ear. _“Oh, uh… Y-Yes!”_ She heard him stuttered from the other end of the line. _“I have to show you something! Meet me near the Buddy Police station.”_

Show her something? 

_“Sophia! Hurry!”_ He hastily added after, almost sounding impatient. She could just picture him, waving his arms up and down dramatically at the phrase.

She let out a thick sighed. She brought the phone down, pressing the button and ending the call before he got the chance to scream or complain again. Sophia spoke nothing as she lifted her hand, closing her eyes. She teleported out of the building and to where he was. She swiftly went to take her to leave. 

She was faced with the tan-haired, who was tapping his foot on the floor, clearly being impatient.

“Magoroku.”

He turned to face her, “Sophia? You’re finally here!” 

“You took far too long to get here.” _Took you long enough. “_ What took you so long to answer anyway?” 

“Work.” She responded with a simple answer. He should know why he was working as well.

“On a lunch break?” 

“You said you had something to show me. I’m quite busy.”

“Oh, Yeah! That.” Magoroku grinned, “Here follow me! I’ll show you!”

He happily turned as he hummed. Magoroku led the way as she simply followed closely by his side wordlessly and stoically. It didn’t long before he halted his steps and looked up, causing her to stop as well. 

“Look!” Magoroku spoke as they were faced with a restaurant in front of them. “I heard this place had really great Sushi so I wanted to try it out.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re in a mood today.” He noticed, “Is there something bothering you?”

 **—**

 **_“That girl… who does she think she is denying my rights?”_ **

**From the shadows, a horror made itself known. There was nothing but a cold dark room that haunted its presence.**

 **A mirror of break reflections.**

 **A young girl, who appeared to be a teenager held a toy in her hand, petting it softly as she hummed to herself. “What’s the matter, Papa?” Her voice was concerned.**

 **When he looked at the girl, he saw a flash of something crossing his eyes. A past reminder.**

 **_The water was rising from below, rather rapidly. Before she knew it, the freezing body of water rose to the surface levels as it surrounded her body. The space around her felt sullen as if she plunged into the rivers of hell without her consent. Her blood ran cold. A scream was clasped in her throat, unable to come out. Her words wouldn’t come out as she wanted. Gosh. What should she do?! She felt her mind and heart raced. The water reminded her of a cold blanket that she didn’t want to have, she doesn’t need it. She didn’t want it, either. Like an ant being exposed to the large drops of water, she felt her wave. She tried to scream but her lungs felt empty. Her body was slumping into the water as it was a simple paper bag being carried by the wind. An unknown force hauled her into the bleakness. She felt powerless against the strings._ **

**_The water soon became a noose wrapped around her throat, causing her to suffocate in the cold water. She tried to fight against the blinds as her legs kept keeping against the water, trying to stop herself from drowning below. She found her body being tugged below into the depths that led down to nothing. As if shackles locked into her feet, tugging her body. She was stuck down here. How long has it been? How long before death made itself known to her? There was no way she was able to make it out of here alive. She anticipated the worse to come from this._ **

**_A hand reached itself from below to save her._ **

**_Her father._ **

**He shut his eyes tightly, “Nothing, dear.” He spoke, “Just… mad, that’s all.”**

 **“May I ask about what?”**

 **“I went to see Gaen Kyoya today.”**

 **“Oh? Did he approve of it?”**

 **“I didn’t get to see him, sweetie.”**

 **“Oh…?” The girl frowned, almost sadly as she brushed her doll’s hair.**

 **“Would you like me to deal with** **_her_ ** **then, Papa?”**

 **“No.” That would be quite petty of him, getting so upset over that. However, if Kyoya didn’t really want to approve and show his face to him, he had others dealing with him. For sure. He placed a hand on his chin and let out a thick hum, “But I have something better for you.”**

 **Her lips curved to a soft smile yet malicious smile in reply. “As you wish, Papa.”**

 **—**

“That should be impossible.”

A voice came from the other side as she entered the room to find Kyoya-sama in a shocking state. He held the tablet close to his hands, still as shocked as ever. 

“Kyoya-sama.”

That seemed to caught his attention. 

“Sophia, I have an important task for you.”

**—**

 _A young boy of_ **_DEATH_ ** _. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._

  
  
  


 **—**

Who knew being a Buddy Police was so stressful?

The Buddy Police was always busy, filled with many stressful and even life-threating fights. It was a tough job, after all. The Buddy Police was a crime-fighting law enforcement agency when it comes to down it, which means filing paperwork and stopping legal monsters, the battle was ever lasting. Magoroku knew that but he’d worked hard to be the force, even after spending so many years working against the force he’d changed over a “new” leaf, as one could say. He worked as one of the personnel in the building. He wanted to follow his father's footsteps and make him proud of him, even if that wasn’t difficult to do.

It felt like a home. But still Ryuenji Tasuku had so little trust in him, even if it has been a few years since school. He was still skeptical about Magoroku as the commissioner was always checking in on him and seeing if everything was okay and that he wasn’t plotting everything. That made it difficult. One couldn’t really blame the commissioner, either. Long ago, his father took over the Buddy Police office itself and had high power in it before being arresting and faced jailed time for it. Really, that was supposed to be his spot before but that’s fine, Magoroku had other plans. But sometimes that meant, working overnight to ensure everything is going into place. But he guessed, he’ll have to built the trust further. He has to make sure he fully gained the trust and not ruin it. That’ll be easy, right?

He hated the cold. The inside of the room felt crisp. A cold lonely feeling overtook him. He didn't want to be lonely here. He wanted to be the idol to the students here. He wanted others to notice and praise him, the attention. He clung to the power given to him. He wasn’t going to lose his position of prominence to some kid, it was all he had.

The office rested in silence, as the only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. He had a pen in his hands as he was reading the notes in front of him. He didn’t have Sophia to help him with his work, and he didn’t like asking any of the members of the club to help, he didn’t want it from them; the student council president did all of the work as the students may believe.

He felt a pang of pain course his veins. His chest ache, his body sore and throbbing, and his mind felt crazed. He let out a thick sigh, allowing his pen to be brought to the desk as he frowned as he brought a hand to his chest. He rubbed it, trying to get rid of the sudden pain in his chest.

“I think that’s enough work for one day.”

It’s late as he decided it was time to leave the Buddy Police behind for the night, finishing up the rest of the school work alone. Naturally, as an officer in duty, he often stays late to work. It reminded him of his time back in Aibo Academy, where he often stayed late to work. He made sure that everything is done to his liking and prepared for events. He leaves some pages for the boy wonder genius to read and gloss over. 

He’d remembered it perfectly. 

How this felt all too normal, the vice-president, Sophia Sakharov already left hours before him with the excuse of being busy. Despite her leaving him, he lets her for the day and stays a little while longer to finish up some tasks. Or how he mostly spent it relaxing when he was finished. Magoroku couldn’t help but let him draw a smile as the memory came back into his mind. 

The burden felt like nothing. He figured he should get back to his work and ignored the ache but like everything else, the plan didn’t go his way. Maybe, some relaxation would be nice. His office only felt colder, as if something was missing. Or rather, someone. He didn’t feel those familiar icy cold stare at him anymore. The emotionless stare. 

Being at the top was lonely at times. 

He knew first hand how it felt. But that was because he drove everyone away with his actions. He drove his peers away by his need for power and fame but he didn't care, they weren't needed in his perfect space anyway. But he did long for someone, anyone who was worthy enough. He guessed it was true, every king needs a queen, the outcome that was expected from loneliness. 

He waited for when Sophia would suddenly pop out from her portal and tell him, ‘He’s calling’ and be taken to their new hideout. It still took him off guard, when she came unexpectedly in the night or during the day. 

Vice President Sophia Sakharov. His partner in crime. His assistant. They were forced to work with one another, being ordered by Kyoya-sama. A white-haired like the winter-snow with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes. Only blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move. She was ruthlessly cold, so ruthless and loyal to Kyoya-sama. She was silent for the most part, only speaking when necessary or when she felt like the need to do so. Yet so mysterious, he didn't even know much about her, nothing about her personal life. She was more dangerous than the Buddy Police! Icy eyes would stare at him, devoid of expression.

His thoughts plague of the white-haired stoic made of Winter Ice. He wanted her to back quickly, he couldn’t do without Sophia as much as he refused. He needed her, more than anything.

He’s certain that all of the staff and even Tasuku already left a while ago, leaving him to be the only soul currently sitting at the large building right now. If not, he’ll just warn them to leave and that staying was against the causes. He’s quite good at doing that. He’s sure that his wife would be home by now as well, too. He couldn’t wait to go home and relax, and to eat more Sushi, too! 

Despite it being dark thanks to the early night, the outline of grey-colored clouds made itself known to him. Gloomy and dark grey clouds filled the sky, blocking out the sun, leaving the sky in its dismal state. He flinches and lets out a yelp as he felt the cold harsh drips fall to his exposed skin. This is a part he hates. Why does it have to rain now? 

“I can’t believe it’s raining now!” He complains. Just his luck. You gotta be kidding him! Why does it rain when he’s going home now?! How dare it rain when he’s trying to go home?! He fails to avoid the heavy drops and soonly gives up on trying to. 

It was raining and he was already wet, the drops were unavoidable now. His shoulders slump in response as his body hangs low. “What am I going to do?” He whined in defeat as he began to panic, trying to think of an idea. His navy eyes lower to the floor as his body sinks. “I didn’t bring an umbrella with me!” There’s not much he could do now, too. He knows that. It’s too late to go back now. It leaves the boy with only one choice in the matter. “I guess I’ll have to keep going...” 

He’ll just have to keep moving forward. He feels his body getting colder, as he shivers. He hopes that he doesn’t get sick from this. Anything but that! And if he does, he’ll blame it on someone else, and this rain.

He walks for a few moments in silence, hearing the heavy pouring of the rain. His eyes linger in front of him before halting his steps. It’s getting too cold now! It’s too cold! As his arms wrap around his body tightly, as he shivers. He’s not alone. Huh? He notices a girl donning blue with a light blue umbrella just ahead of him. He notices her short white hair in the back. He narrows his eyes, studying the girl in the dress. Why does she appear so familiar? 

“I feel like I’ve seen that silhouette somewhere before.”

As if she hears, this girl turns to face him. Her icy blue eyes meeting his navy blue eyes. Her expression was stoic as always. He knows her now. That face was so familiar to him. “Shido.”

He flinches in surprise. “S-Sophia?” He’s startled to see her, out of places, here within the rain like this. He never expected to even see her here. What’s she doing out in the rain like this? “What are you doing here?”

“Just get under already.”

Wait, what? He confusingly blinks. She’s allowing him to go underneath her umbrella? That’s new. And rather nice of her to do. Well, he’d like to be out of this rain. He’ll take it. 

A proud smile flashed brightly across his lips as he clumsily rushes to her, underneath with her. He’s delightful with her offer and follows her words. “Thank you, Sophia!”

She steps to the side, giving him some room while she gazes at him with some sort of pity. She doesn’t want him to get her wet. “You’re soaked so it’s best if you didn’t get too close.”

“Th-That’s right!” Magoroku awkwardly laughed. 

He was soaked wasn’t he? It’s not his fault! He didn’t it was.

She finally has her eyes glued in front of her, glancing back to the front, silently.

They both stand there, within the rain underneath the umbrella for a moment. How strange. Almost enjoying the silence and the rain. Savoring each other’s company in silence. Despite the president not finding enjoyment in the rain, he enjoys her presence here alongside him, as crazy as it was that she’s here in the first place. It feels right standing side to side like they always did in the past.

Sophia doesn’t move and doesn’t speak a single word, only stoically stands there while she holds the bar to her umbrella. Nor does she appear bothered by the rain. She doesn’t appear annoyed by the rain, not letting any sort of annoyance show. As she continues to stoically look at it. Does she like the rain? He wonders.

“So, um, what are you doing here out in the rain, Sophia?”

“You want to go home, don’t you?” She questioned. “Come. I’ll take you there.” 

“Y-Yes, I do!” 

She began to walk again, stoically. 

He finches and lifts his hand. “Wait for me, Sophia!”

Magoroku hastily followed her, trying to keep in track with her umbrella as she went. He’ll chase her if he needs to but prefers not to shout at her to wait for him or chase her within the rain now. He doesn’t want to be left behind, not the cold rain. This time, it feels different. He wonders why she was doing this. 

Why would she want to take him home? That question was enough to answer but he couldn’t but wonder why. They BOTH LIVE TOGETHER! That should be something, right? And why was she out in the rain like this? Questioning her feels almost wrong now but he’s curious now. But then again, it wasn’t as if they haven’t walked side by side before, either. They often stroll side by side during school hours, too. It’s normal. 

“Sophia?” He calls her name in wonder. She silently gives him her attention by turning her to the side to meet his frame as he speaks. “Is there a reason you’re taking me home?”

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” She spoke to him. “We have a new mission.”

“Huh?” Wait, WHAT? He was shocked to hear. “A new mission?” He repeated. 

“We’ve been ordered to investigate the recent event.”

 **—**

 **The young girl looked at the wall, as she was faced with a woman in a picture.**

 **Icy blue eyes and white-colored hair that appeared like snow. She wore a long stole strapped. She had no smile just a cold and stoic expression that made it different to make out her secret thoughts. A winter goddess, a ice queen.**

 **“So that is the girl?” A curious voice that sounded much like a small child asked. She pet her dolly as expected. As she glance up at the frame.**

 **“Yes.” He nodded, “Her name is Sophia Sakharov. Well, formerly, since she’s marry.”**

 **The girl’s emerald eyes laced with curiosity. “Marry? To whom, Papa?”**

 **“The recorders show Shido Magoroku.”**

 **Another picture filled the screen. This time of a male with navy blue eyes and long tan-colored hair.**

 **_“He’s part of the Buddy Police, too…”_ ** **She smiled, “Interesting…”**

 **—**

 _“Shido Magoroku…”_

He flinched at the sudden voice. He was stopped in his path by a young girl. She had long neck-lengh purple-colored hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a blue jacket and simple laced pink-colored dress. She was holding a small doll in her hands.

“Uh…? And who are you?”

“My name is Aiya… Itsuki Aiya…” She muttered in a childlike voice, who was holding a small in her hands. Before she glance up at him, her deep emerald green eyes meeting his frame. “And I came here to challenge you!”

Magoroku was shunned at first. “No thanks. I don’t mean to be rude but I’ve better things to do than waste my valuable time on a small girl like you.” He placed his hands on his hips as he leaned down, still looking at her. “And besties, aren’t you a little too young to be out here alone? Where are your parents?”

The girl frown, her stoic expression darting him. “I came here for a challenge.” Determination filled her eyes, brimming with subtle confidence. As she took out the Buddyfight’s tubes.

Magoroku panicked, knowing what it might. “Wait!” He only panicked, raising his hands in defense, “D-Don’t go forward with this without consulting me!”

But it was already to late as she activated the fight system before he got a chance to stop it. The Fight Stage formed around them v-boards appeared in fornt of them.

The pink-haired teleported to the stage and lifted the metal topping to her, announcing herself. “Whenever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find me, Nanana Paruko!” 

Her emerald eyes looked around the scene, “It appears we have Shido Magoroku, part of the Buddy Police and former Student Council President to Aibo Academy! Facing off against…” Paruko stared in confusion as she was trying to think. “Uh… I don’t think we’ve met before” She floated down to the little girl. “What is your name?”

“I’m Aiya… Itsuki Aiya…”

“Okay, thanks!” Paruko smiled before lifted her aircraft back up. “Facing off Itsuki Aiya!”

Magoroku narrowed his eyes. “Now that I have no choice, I’ll get her good!” He brought out his deck, “You better be prepared to lose!”

“Be defeated by your own power! Luminize! Marionette Death!”

“Haunted dolls of death, show me your glow and come forth to me! Luminize! Haunted dolls!”

“Buddy… FIGHT!” Paruko called.

“Raise the flag!” The two shouted in unison.

He revealed his flag, “Darkness Dragon World!”

She revealed her flag next, “Dolly World!”

Paruko and Magoroku both gasped from their shock as they noticed the flag from above. It was massive appeared out in front of them.

“Dolly… **_WHAT_ **?” What kind of world was this? He never even heard of it before! Magoroku raised a brow in confusion before his eyes widened at his sudden realization. “Wait a second!” 

“Wh-Wh-Wh-What! Is this new flag?!” Paruko raised a brow. “I never heard of it before.”

“Of course, not… I’m the only one who has it…”

“Where did that flag come from?”

“It’s a special flag…” She explained. “It was gifted to me by Papa.”

“It doesn’t matter what world she uses, I’m going to beat her.” 

Next was their Buddies.

“Bone Master, Rebel Gallows!”

“Gesha~!”

“Haunted Grace Doll, Lizzy!” 

**【Shido Magoroku’s life: 10】**

 **【Itsuki Aiya’s life: 10】**

“First move goes to Shido Magoroku.”

He proudly grinned, “You’ll be easy to defeat.” He grabbed the card from his deck. “Charge and draw!” He gazed down at his hands. He grabbed one from his hands. “I call Bone Labor, Sabh Raj to the center!”

A monster came to his center, Bone Labor, Sabh Raj. A skeleton lady in a dress as she laughed, “Prepare to meet your end~!”

He lifted up his hand with a smirk, “Sabh Raj! Attack the fighter!”

The delighful laugher of the monster filled the air as it went to attack the little girl. He let out a soft groaned as she felt the blade course her.

【Itsuki Aiya’s life: 10→9】

“That’ll do for a quick warm-up.” He brought his hand up and closed his eyes. His delightful smirk wouldn’t flee his lips. “My turn is over.”

“My turn!” She shouted. “I draw! Then charge and draw!”

Magoroku watched her as she took a card from her hand.

“I call Little Lamp Doll, Tifa to the left!” A monster appeared on her field. She took another card from her hand, “Then, I call Pink Lulu Doll, Akina to the center area!” She was done calling monsters out on her field.

“Looks like Aiya brought two new monsters out! I wonder what they can do!”

“I’ll show you.” Aiya implied to Paruko as she brought her up hand, “Now, Little Lamp Doll, Tifa! Go attack the fighter!”

The monster dashed towards Magoroku.

“Not a chance!” He countered, “It’s not going to be _that_ easy!” Magoroku smirked confidently, “Sabh Raj’s ability, activate!” 

The little girl blinked.

His monster giggled as _“Your blade will not impel toward me. Your blade will swing toward the ones you love~!”_

“In case you don’t know, when a monster attacks alone… I can pay 2 gauge and redirect the attack to one of my opponent’s monsters! _That_ is Sabh Raj’s ability!”

The little girl groaned again as she was attack by her monster.

【Itsuki Aiya’s life: 9→8】

She gritted her teeth but she wasn’t done with her turn just yet. “Pink Lulu Doll, Akina! Attack the fighter!”

The pink doll hummed in delightful as she attacked and destroyed the monster in Magoroku’s center position. 

“In a last effort, Pink Lulu Doll, Akina finishes by attacking Shido’s monster in a crushing fashion to end the turn!”

That didn’t matter, Magoroku had other plans.

“I end my turn.” 

Good. It was his turn now. 

“Draw! Charge and draw!”

He held a card in his hand, “I equip!” 

【Shido Magoroku’s life: 10→9】

He loses a life point but that doesn’t matter. A small pen displayed. “DEATH Pen Schreiber!” 

He grabbed hold of the thick pen, using the tips of his fingers. Grabbing the other end with his other hand, taking the tip of, revealing the thick and sharp tip of the pen.

“Now, monsters of death! Return!” He drew a large circle in the air, as a symbol appeared in front of him. “I call Sabh Raj to the left!”

The monster came out of the symbol. She laughed. “I’m back~!”

“Huh?” The girl parted her lips, “How is that possible?” She sounded like an innocent child.

“You see, this item, DEATH Pen Schreiber…” He pointed at it, “allows me to call one 0 power death attribute monster from the drop zone!”

“I see… I see it now…”

“Good. I call Bone Lador, Au Darkth to the center position!” Another monster appeared to his left.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **—**

They all sat around the table to play a simple game. Aragami Rouga. Yamazaki Davide. Gremlin. Or better known as Oomori Retsu, now.

“Heh. It seems you might lose, huh, Magoroku-chan?”

Magoroku gritted his teeth. “I’m _not_ going to lose!” 

The door from behind him forcibly snapped open. “Magoroku!” 

“Ahh?!” Magoroku eyes widened as he brought his hands up. 

“Let’s go.” She turned away.

“Why were you over there?” She questioned. 

“I’m suddenly feeling really tired.” He leaded back on the sofa. He crosses his legs and places his hands behind his head. “Maybe I’m working too hard.”

She nodded, “Da.”

“I think I’m going to take a little nap, now.” There’s nothing wrong with that, he thinks. At least, as far as he knows his plate wasn’t full of things to do. He lets out a soft yawn as he closes his eyes, “Be sure to wake me up, Sophia.”

“Da.” 

He ends up falling asleep as expected. A few minutes later, his body ends up slipping from the position he was in before as he slightly stirs. Her eyes slightly widen involuntarily as his head falls to her dress. She looks down to find him still sleeping soundly. His lips curve to a soft smile.

He’s not a very heavy sleeper but he’s not light, either. 

She watches him sleep before, well from cameras. He trusts her. He watches her sleep before, well from passing out from heavy exhaustion. She trusts him. 

She lifts one of her hands, touching his soft hair. His short yet sensitive tan-colored hair was quite soft and well brushed. She brushes the strains for a few minutes. Her eyes glued to his frame. She likes it when he’s asleep, things are peaceful and he’s quite quiet.

She never wakes him up. 

He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. 

She had to leave, teleporting out from underneath him.

 _He blinks, as he was in the middle of dressing, putting his pants up. His eyes shifted until he met her gaze. He instantly felt embarrassed, until he saw their master. He hastily shoved his pants up, holding it tightly. Flashing a large toothy smile in reply._

 _“Gratos-sama!”_

 _“Head to Cho-Hodaka with Sophia.”_

 _He slightly lends, “All right…”_

 _He wasn’t so sure. That last time he went was when Davide tagged along with him and recalled on the train, he talked about the girl. But still, he didn't hang out with Sophia as much as they did before Gratos came. He took note of the girl, who was sitting on the floor, stoically staring at him. Why was she on the floor? Did something happen? She was staring at him. Strangely. Was she hurt? Why did it bother him so much? He parted his lips, almost puzzled with a single brow raised._

 _The monster bones crankled as he raised the card in his hand, “Take this Hundred demon with you. Awaken!”_

 _His attention shifted back to the winds as a monster came from it. He cringes and jerks back._

 _“I'm One-Eyed Ninja, Reju!” This monster was… unique. A slim long human body, wearing a black suit and tie, having golden trimming along his ruffles. A face that was a large camera as he was dancing along the room._

 _Gratos turned to face Sophia, “I look forward to your success, Sophia Sakharov.”_

 _Sophia didn’t respond but her glance was back at him. She sat there for a few seconds. She pushed herself from the floor as her heels. Making her way towards the male. Shido flinched when he saw her, his navy eyes meeting._

 _“Oh, Sophia!”_

 _From the corner eyes she could tell he was stammering and confused._

 _“Get ready right away.” She ordered, “We’re going.”_

 _“All right… just um, hold on…” He fumbled with his bet and buttons._

 _And she turned to him, stoically staring as he played around with his pants. He seemed to notice as her cheeks grew in color but didn’t look up to face her again. He finally buckled the last button and let out a breath he was unknowingly sucking in._

 _“There!”_

 _He took his hands off his pants and turned to his Buddy determinedly, “Gallows!”_

 _“Gesha!”_

 _And they both transformed and Sophia teleported them near a set of rocks. The area was covered by woods._

 _“So, what now?”_

 _“Stay here with the Hundred Demons.”_

 _He nodded but was unsure. As she got on the rock. Activating her dark core. She stood on the highest rock as he was hiding near her back. Staying close to her. His eyes watched as he saw the dark aura surrounding her. His lips parted. Eyes widened underneath his mask. Her long white snow-like hair waving, her jacket and dress doing much of the same thing. A deep feeling his gut grew as he witnessed her screaming, filling the dark air. It felt as if she was in pain by her screaming. Was she in pain? Why was she hurting herself like this?_

 _“A-Are you okay, Sophia?”_

 _“Don’t talk to me!”_

 _She shot back, her tone bitter and stern. Cold as thick ice. He flinches and panics, lowering his body and hiding behind the small rock. He did it on instinct. Shouting at him in her annoyance probably wasn’t a good idea as he nervously shifted backward, a little scared at her tone but he wasn’t afraid of her but rather the large and stern tone she was using. And shortly, he noticed something from the sky. Gazing up, “Something’s teleporting here.”_

 _Sophia felt her power draining from her. The life she had, everything being whittled away from her. Mind racing, heart pounding. Her body is aching. Her powers stopped as the aura left and waving came to a halt. Her vision blurred, her legs unable to carry the weight of her body. Slowly, her eyes began to close. Seeing nothing but black on the other end._

 _Shido eyes widened, as he jumped on the rock, reaching for her, only to miss. “S-Sophia!” All he could do was scream her name and watch in dread as she plummets with a harsh thud. He saw her body, laying perfectly lifeless on the rock, her face facing his way, “She’s stopped moving!”_

 _He wasn’t sure what to do. What could he do in the first place? Everything felt like a crushing weight against him. He was worried. He cares about her. He needed her. Sophia!_

 _Shido's head turned to face the large monster and he shouted, loudly. His body was frozen, mind racing. As the monster was awoken thanks to the russian girl. Shido drops to the floor as he whimpers. With one of his hands on the floor while the other he held up._

 _Her eyes slowly opened to all of the noise. Her hair drifting off to the side, waving casually. Only for her eyes to meet the boy’s horror. He was close to her, sitting down with her hand roughly near her body. She lifted her card from underneath her body, using the rest of her strength to drag them out this mess. His eyes didn’t notice her movements, instead they were kept in horror as he saw the fire being pushed towards them. Sophia teleported them both out of there before it got any worse._

 _The time they teleported, his screams filled the area. Covering the side of his head, “We’re done for!” Closing his eyes tightly, taking in the area that they were going to get burnt alive and die together._

 _Her eyes opened, turning to meet the boy who had his back face. With his hands on his helmet, “Shut up!” Her screams filled the area, so loud and commanding. That filled with annoyance. Her loud shout merely supplied the room as his frame flickers with surprise, slightly hunching back being taken off guard. She didn’t want to answer questions and she shouldn’t either. Her head was throbbing and body aching._

 _Shido body’s lifted up by her loud voice. He was shocked. Confused. Mingled with countless areas, removing his head from his hands. He re-opened his eyes._

 _“I’m going to rest a little.”_

 _Deary admits to him before she passes out on their large azure couch set in the familiar office. Her body hits the soft fabric of the room as she closes her eyes. The only time she got to rest fully was when she was doing far too much her body and mind couldn’t handle, accomplishing until she teleported to their office. Deary eyes having enough power to do such that, she couldn’t go back knowing how she failed but she let her mind be washed and drained of those worries, just to rest for a few hours. That’s all she needed to restore her energy. She was beyond exhausted at this point and just wanted rest. She used the rest of her powers just to save him in the trouble, exhaustion overtook her finally._

 _Shido turned his head to the side, “Th-This is…” His head shifts around the room, the room is dark with the lights off, “Aibo Academy?” He shouted loudly._

 _Sophia's body shifted at the noise, grumbling. He flinches as he awkwardly turns to her. His navy eyes shifted to her frame, “Oh, right…! I should let her rest…” He wasn’t so sure on what he could possibly do, what else to do._

 _Everything began to fade…_

His eyes snapped open to find he was the sofa, probably passing out. 

**—**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m really sore of the suddenly.” He gazed up at the wall as he frowned. “Maybe I’m working too hard.”

A logical conclusion. Naturally, as the (former) student council president, he often worked hard to ensure the students had a secure school life. Now he was Shido Magoroku, part of the Buddy cop office. He often assist the press conferences and learned about the many information from the station itself. Being in the Buddy Police was no easy task. He knew that. Of course he did. His Papa worked from the Buddy Police before so it’s only fair that he followed in his footsteps. 

He had his own office, where he worked from the inside. While not really being doing the fights, he mostly done the paper work and stamping of notes.

“Magoroku.”

He paused as he returned home, only to find the girl staring at him with a devoid expression. He raised a brow at her. 

“Sophia?”

“You have information about the whereabouts of Jinguji Kei, don’t you?”

He froze up almost instantly at her words… of course, he did… He was part of the Buddy Police, wasn’t he? Yet, she had him on the tip of her finger… the tip of her cold finger...

“Tell me where he is.”

“I…”

“Spill.” Her voice stern, a deep shadow cast below her eyes, telling him everything. “I know you can.”

“I can’t do that!” He retorted, “You know I can’t reveal such confidential information to you, Sophia.”

“You did it before, haven’t you?” He gulped as she took a step closer towards him, “And as far as I’m concerned you’ll do it again. I know all of your secrets. The reckless nights we share, the dumping of information you promise not to tell. They’ll notice soon enough, Shido.”

It was serious when she used his last name instead of his first. Th-That’s right! He couldn’t help but panic at the idea. His whole reputation will be ruined if that happens! “ _Why don’t we just pretend that this never here?”_ Sophia always said that to him after he always told her something containing to the Buddy Police. He dreaded the idea of being discovered doing this with her. He felt himself drowning in the bittersweet warmth. She knows… She knows everything. She was convincing and he couldn’t help but fall. 

“If the Buddy Police discovered that I’ve been sharing this with you, there will be trouble!” He panicked. 

She leaned closer, towards him. Her icy eyes never leaving his gaze. 

“All the more reason to tell me.” She slightly tilted her head off to the side, “You wouldn’t keep secrets from the one you call yours, would you?”

“N-No! Of course not!” He was still standing his ground against her, _But you haven’t been honest with me either, Sophia!_ He stood ground, even if it felt like it was plunging by her icy tone.

“Now. Tell me.”

“All right, I’ll tell you…” He finally gave in. “If you want to know so badly.”

 **—**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—

The trust for felt for one another always ran deep, well it grew over time. They went through so much together in the past, it would be proven difficult not to trust one another here. That feeling of trust was overwhelmingly high. They created perfect teamwork with one another despite their diverse personalities.

Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them. And inviting one another in their personal space wasn’t an issue for them, either. They always found themselves doing it. Magoroku always found himself clinging to her, mainly out of fear. A part that he’ll only show her, _only_ her. She doesn’t taunt him or even flinch, it just happens without her telling him to knock it off. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable to let go. She didn’t seem to mind his touch at all. Or Sophia would often drag him from trouble, carrying the weight of his body herself. It started to become slowly normal in their relationship. 

He couldn’t catch her when she fell, not because he doesn’t want to, it’s just he was physically strong enough to do so. She fell on top of him, he ends up falling, too. He gritted his teeth as his eyes shut tightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to keep her weight from crushing his. Despite that, he couldn’t keep her weight from falling on his. He would reach his arms out but couldn’t catch her as she falls. His eyes would lace with worry and ask if she was okay when she did fall and scream from overworking herself, only to be met with her annoyed tone in the reply.

“I’m feeling really sore.” He whined as he leaned back into his chair. As he leaned back into his work chair. “Maybe I’m working too hard.” 

Naturally. It makes sense for him to reach that conclusion. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he works hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. (Well formerly now.) That’s how it always been since he was younger. And even now, as he made it to his adult years the work only piled on. He believed he could do it, with his egotistical nature. Sophia and Magoroku both had busy lives.

She entered the room without the need to knock. It was his office where he worked. “Shido.” 

He paused, gazing up towards the doorway to find a white-haired girl standing in front of him. “What is it?”

“Kyoya-sama said it’s normal for a couple to do things at night.” Her icy and stoic expression meeting his eyes as she stood as still as a statute. Of course, Kyoya-sama knew. But why would he say that to her? Magoroku probably didn’t want to know but he was curious about it. Kyoya-sama probably had all sorts of plans like this, didn’t he? She probably got this from Kyoya-sama. 

“Oh?” He was curious. He supposed it was getting late when he noticed the clock. “I’m guessing you have something plan for us?”

She nodded silently. “You can have it.” She’s the one who said it’ll work when she confronted him about it. Her expression was as stoic as always when she spoke about it. “But only if you can show me a pleasant time.”

Huh? He blinked almost in shock. “Wh-What are you saying?” Magoroku was stunned, he couldn’t help stare with an expression filled with shock at her. “Have what? What am I having, exactly?”

“We’ve talked about this before.”

They have?! That’s right! They did discuss this before. How could he forget that?! He knew that! The boy was unsure at first. Magoroku was shocked by a panic. “I get it, now.” He felt his cheeks flustered, body slightly tensed. “Then you mean…” 

She nodded, “Da.” She knew what was going to say, despite not saying it himself.

 _‘What if we could do that…?’_ Magoroku always wondered. _‘If other couples can do it… Then I can do it, too!’_

Before he knew it, she swiftly made her way towards him, yanking at his shirt. He clumsily let out a loud yelp and jerked as he feels the contact. 

He’s met her stoic and stern expression. Her icy bright blue eyes cast at him without fail as her body was leaned closer to him. His brows instinctively twitched and quivered, bringing his arms up from his lap. His navy blue eyes spontaneously locking with her sky-blue. The tip of her cold fingers grassing over his skin. He shivered and whimpered, feeling the sweat pouring down his cheeks. He felt his body slightly tense and cheeks burn. 

“S-Sophia?”

Her fingers tailed to his lips, a delicate touch, as it caused his lips to part. Before she glid down to her chin. He felt sweat pour from his cheeks as he stared in a confused daze, almost speechless. He wondered what she was going to do, or rather, he wondered what on earth she was planning on doing next.

This night, they both had plans. Well, Sophia did.

“Wh-What are you planning on doing this time?”

“You’ll see.” 

“Oh?” He parted his lips in his confused daze.

She doesn’t respond. She leaned closer, eyes still wide open but narrowed slightly as she focused didn’t waver from him. She was scrutinizing him, glued to his frame that wasn’t going to leave any time soon.

She pressed her lips against his. Keep his arms up midway while his fingers awkwardly tense. Sweat softly pouring down his cheeks. He blushed as his fingers tensed. He felt his whole body tensed, as his eyes widened, instinctively. This wasn’t the first time they did this, the first time, he wasn’t prepared as well as he thought he was A mess when he panicked when it happened. Despite this not being the first, his reactions mainly remain close to the same as the last. 

The kiss didn’t last long as she pulled back. She broke the kiss herself, drawing back. 

Magoroku brought his hands up to his lips, still staring in shock. 

“We’re not doing _that_ here!” Magoroku complained. He still felt his cheeks flustered by this. “W-We can’t do that in here! Maybe the bedroom would be fine!”

She was first to wake up once more. As she glanced off the boy was clinging onto her for the night. 

"Hmph… Sophia?" 

"Oh?" He questioned. "I'm too tired to question you right now. Please be sure to call me."

"Da." She nodded.

* * *

## Calls

### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Work Text:

Shido Magoroku was working when it suddenly happened. 

His phone rang. It made him flinched. He normally turned it off during work hours but he guessed not today. He grabbed it and looked at the ID caller: **_Yamazaki Davide._ **

“Hey, Magoroku-chan.” He sounded serious, more so than usual. Something’s wrong. Magoroku could tell. “You might want to drop by. Your son is here and by the looks of it, he’s not doing so well.” Davide had called him to informed him that his son was currently resting in a hospital bed. 

Wait, WHAT?! He felt his heart dropped. Why? Did something happen while he was working? “Wh-What happened?” 

“I can’t tell ya over the phone, okay? You’re just gonna have to come by and make it quick, Magoroku-chan.”

Before he was able to respond, Davide hung up on him. He let out a worried and thick breath of air as he removed himself from the desk. He felt defeated but he rushed out of the office door down towards the hallways in a hurry.

“I need to go to the hospital quickly!” 

He’d excused himself in a hurry, to his boss, Tasuku, to leave work for the day. Luckily, Tasuku was understanding and felt his intense concern. He felt his chest tightened and his navy eyes wavered out of dread. He was feeling worried and panicked. Magoroku rushed to the hospital as soon as he was called. 

He went to the desk and stated his name as the woman gave him a floor number. He left towards the floors in a panicked hurry. 

Down the hall, he noticed the two people standing in front of a side window from within the halls. He knew them. One was Yamazaki Davide and the other...

“Sophia!” He called out her name. His wife, lover, partner. She was already here, probably being called as well to come. He was glad that she wasn’t hurt, at least, he had his worries.

She heard him as she stoically turned her head to look at the boy. She found him rushing towards her. As he cupped his hands, they lock eyes.

“I came as fast as I could!” He explained. “Why was I called here?”

Sophia stared for a moment before raising her hand, pointed her index towards the glass. “Look at this.” She said. 

Huh? Magoroku blinked. Magoroku turned towards the window, finding a boy laying down on the bed inside. Seemingly resting there. Oh no! His only son! “Don’t tell me that…”

She nodded silently, understanding what he was implying. “We found him like this.”

“Well? What happened to him?”

“We’re not so sure. He was already passed out when he came here. And injury badly. Almost like he got in a fight sometime before. Nothing too serious. But we’ve been letting him rest for the time being, though.”

“A Buddyfight?” Magoroku questioned as he turned to look at him. He knew his son. That he wouldn’t get into fights easily. As far as he knew, his son wasn’t at all violent and mostly kept to himself. But also him having a Buddyfight and got hurt this badly? This has to be deeper.

“Probably. We might want to ask, though.” Davide shrugged, “I mean, you should see how many kids come by with injuries because of Buddyfighting? I deal with them a lot. Kids these days sure are relentless.”

R-Right! But that still didn’t help his worries in the slightest. He was only wondering more and asking more questions. There’s nothing he could do, now. Not yet.

Sophia was silent as she stoically observed the boy behind the glass in front of her. Anything could happen. Anything could happen in battle. So it’s best to be prepared for it. Be prepared for anything. That is what she told her two kids. The lesson to be learned.

They had to ask what happened.

“I’m sure if anything serious happened, or it turns out to be a bad guy behind this, you’ll be able to catch em. You are a Buddy-Cop.”

That’s true. He was a Buddy Police officer if anyone had more power over this, it had to be him, right?

  
  
  


“Oh! Haruroku! You’re finally awake!” Magoroku greeted the boy as he woke from his strange slumber. The tan-haired felt relieved to see his son finally awake. “How are you feeling?”

“Papa?” He had navy blue eyes, much like his father yet hair like his mother. He turned to glance at the elder man, “I’m fine… I guess?”

“Okay, Kiddo.” The doctor in the room with a clipboard in hand. Donning a lab cloaked walked closer towards the bed. The male was none other than Yamazaki Davide. The two adults found it hard to believe that Davide, of all people, turned out to be a doctor. “Let’s check.”

Davide leaned back from the chair, giving the boy some space. 

“Well, how is he?”

“Everything seems to be in checked. We’re gonna have him stay for another day to make sure but he’ll be able to leave soon.”

  
  


“He’ll be fine.” 

“Huh?” He turned his head to notice her simply wandering off towards the door. His navy eyes closely trailed from behind. “Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to Kyoya-sama.” 

She was secretly worried. He knew that! Despite her stoic and impassive ways, she had a strange way of caring for others. At least, she had to care for her son, it made sense.

He only stood there, watching her. He’d like to chase after her but he knew better. There’s nothing he could’ve done. And besties, he wanted to stay by his son’s side until he was able to leave. Every so often, she’ll come by to simply watch stoically.

At first, he wouldn’t want to give in. He was a Buddy Police officer, that was certain. He’d worked hard to get here. But slowly, his feelings made themselves known in his chest. He already told Tasuku about them.

 _Why did she kiss me?_

He could still feel her lips on his, her cold yet oddly warm lips.


End file.
